Severus & lily
by Carole ADAM
Summary: Fiction a 4 main
1. Chapter 1

**Lily & Severus**

**PROLOGUE**

Rogue venait d'arriver dans la maison des Potter, il avait suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il se glissait dans un coin de la pièce, il entraperçut James et Voldemort s'affrontaient, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, si il voulait sauver Lily et son fils d'une mort certaine. Il grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il se guida aux pleurs du bébé, et poussa la porte. Lily était là debout devant lui, toujours aussi belle, tenant son fils entre ses mains.  
>"Lily" appela-t-il... Il faut partir maintenant, viens avec moi! fit-il en lui tendant la main pour la faire transplaner avec lui.<br>"James Où est JAMES? Fit-elle désespérément, en regardant la porte de sortie de la chambre de son fils.  
>"James est en bas, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne s'en sortira pas Lily, il faut partir... Vite!" pressa-t-il la jeune femme<br>Lily entendit les cris en bas le combat faisait rage, elle posa son regard sur son petit Harry, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle serra son fils contre elle et prit la main de Severus  
>Rogue vit la main de Lily se glissait dans la sienne. Il sentit aussi ses doigts, sa peau contre la sienne. Il entendit un bruit sourd, puis un silence. Le duel était fini. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il transplana avec la jeune femme, et le petit Harry toujours dans ses bras...<p>

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait la mort de son mari, elle pleurait de désespoir.  
>Rogue regardait la jeune femme pleurait. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras de la consoler... Mais elle pleurait pour James et cela le rendait un peu jaloux. Il fit un pas vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras. Il la guida vers sa demeure, sans un mot. Il ne savait pas lesquels employait pour apaiser la souffrance de la jeune femme.<br>"Severus, Qu'est ce que je vais devenir? Je suis veuve et un fils en bas âge?" fit-elle en sentant son cœur se brisait doucement mais surement. James n'était plus!  
>Lily lui demanda ce qu'elle allait devenir. Rogue sourit et jeta un œil sur le petit Harry, c'était la première fois qu'il posait le regard sur lui. Il avait le même regard que sa mère.<br>"Tu es en vie Lily, et Harry aussi, vous pourrez donc vivre, c'est le plus important" dit Rogue en poussant la jeune femme dans sa demeure.  
>"Où sommes nous Severus c'est quoi ce château? demanda Lily prenant conscience du décor pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.<br>"Un endroit où tu seras en sécurité"... du moins pour le moment ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser, mais n'en fit pas part à Lily. Sa demeure était un château se trouvant sur une des falaises de la manche. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne penserait jamais à la cherche ici, mais il était toujours aussi puissant, et actif dans sa recherche du jeune Harry...

Lily fit un pas de plus dans la maison et reconnu la demeure ou elle venait en vacances avec Severus quand ils étaient enfants.  
>"C'est ta maison Severus, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je peux rester ici combien de temps?" s'inquiéta soudainement. Elle commençait à réaliser que Rogue venait de lui sauver la vie, mais qui il était aussi un mangemort au service de Voldemort. Le mage noire qui voulait tuer son fils.<br>"Bien sûr que non, tu ne déranges pas" fit-il.

Il ne l'aurait pas amené ici, si elle le dérangeait. Il fit un rapide sourire sur sa remarque. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parler depuis des années, mais il avait l'impression de retrouver son amitié, même si il savait qu'un grand fossé les séparer encore. Il porta sa main sur son bras gauche, cette marque était le symbole de ce qui les séparer encore.  
>"Tu resteras au temps que tu voudras" fit Rogue, il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle allait vite joindre le reste de la troupe des maraudeurs pour qu'ils viennent la mettre à l'abri loin ... loin de lui! Après tout, il était l'ennemi.<p>

Lily baissa la tête et regarda son fils dormit dans ses bras, il était déjà orphelin de père alors qu'il était si jeune. Elle laissa une larme coulait sur le sort de Harry. Quand elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, et elle perdit connaissance.

Rogue ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Lily venait de s'évanouir. Elle avait dû attendre d'être en sécurité. Il prit le petit bébé dans sas bras, et souleva la mère d'un sort. Il allongea la jeune femme sur un lit, et fit apparaitre un berceau à ses côtés, où il posa Harry, le fils de Potter. Il quitta la pièce dans un tournement de cape, Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un rapide en cas, la jeune femme en aurait besoin à son réveil, il fit également une purée rapide pour le petit bébé ... Il posa le tout sur la table de la chambre et quitta la chambre.

Lily se trouvait dans le noir, elle avait peur, et elle était très inquiète pour Harry, soudain elle sentit une agréable odeur et elle ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit dans une chambre de la demeure, Harry se trouvait dans un berceau, et le petit bonhomme était endormi.  
>"Severus, tu es où?" demanda Lily soudain inquiète.<p>

Severus dans son bureau, non loin de la chambre commença à entendre du bruit, puis une voix l'appelait. Il se leva, conscient que la belle endormie venait de s'éveiller. Il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il poussa la porte et vit Lily assise sur le lit.  
>"Tu es réveillée?! fit-il à la fois comme une question, et une constatation.<p>

"Oui"! répondit-elle simplement.

Rogue hocha la tête. Et s'avança dans la pièce.  
>"Tu as de quoi manger, si tu as faim, il y a de la purée pour le petit Harry. On trouvera sans doute autre chose plus tard..." fit-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Le jour était entrain de se lever. Il fallait qu'il se rende au quartier général des Mangemorts pour avoir des informations sur la nuit. Savoir ce que le seigneur des Ténèbres allait faire.<br>"Il faut que je m'absente, Lily. Le château est tout à toi, mais ne sort pas pour l'instant" dit-il.

"Severus?" l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

"Oui" fit-il en se retournant à l'encadrement de la porte.

"Merci de m avoir sauvé et reviens vite s'il te plaît" dit-elle en fixant Severus du regard. Elle voulait qu'il sente malgré tout la sincérité de ses propos.  
>Rogue fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Il referma la porte, et soupira dans le couloir et fit le calme dans son esprit avant de transplaner vers le manoir des Malefoy, le QG de Voldemort.<p>

Severus partit, Lily donna la purée à son fils, et mangea à son tour. Une fois, le petit Harry dans son berceau, elle s'installa devant la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, sentant les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le temps passa un long moment, la jeune femme se demanda plusieurs fois, si elle ne ferait pas mieux de partir, de rejoindre Poudlard. Mais finalement elle resta et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormit.

Rogue, sa capuche sur la tête, se tenait au cœur de l'assemblée. Et écoutait le Seigneur des ténèbres annonçait sa victoire sur James Potter. Mais il cacha le fait que c'était surtout Harry qu'il cherchait. Mais il ajouta tout de même ne pas avoir trouvé le reste de la famille. Bellatrix semblait déçue mais Rogue soulagé que le mage noir ne l'ai pas vu entrer dans la maison. Après la réunion, Voldemort lui ordonna de chercher et de trouver Lily, quelle ironie tout de même. Severus quitta la demeure des Malefoy pour se rendre directement chez lui. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était entrain de dormir, ainsi que le petit Harry. Il jeta un sort pour faire disparaitre le plateau, et posa ses yeux à nouveau sur elle. Elle ouvrit les siens à son tour, et croisa ceux de Rogue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rendors-toi!" fit-il.

Lily se redressa tout de même sur le lit. Elle voulait savoir, elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance. La vérité était importante pour se reconstruire.

- "Dis-moi tout Severus" demanda-t-elle.

Rogue soupira et ferma les yeux, un moment. Il aurait voulu qu'elle passe une nuit tranquille, qu'elle fasse le deuil de son mari, et que seulement après, elle veuille savoir. Mail il avait oublié le caractère bien trempé de son... ancienne amie.

- "Bien, laissons Harry dormir "dit-il en quittant la pièce suivit par la jeune femme. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon de la demeure. Un feu brulait doucement dans la cheminée, et les fauteuils confortables les attendaient pour qu'ils s'installent. Le maître des lieux, resta un moment silencieux, pensif. C'était étrange de voir Lily à nouveau dans cette maison.

- "Tu sais que le Seigneur des ténèbres cherche Harry, à cause d'une prophétie?" demanda-t-il. La jeune femme hocha la tête toujours silencieuse. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de tout ça, et Lily avait eu très peur, mais James, Remus, Sirius et Peter l'avaient rassuré. James avait choisi Peter pour être le gardien du secret, pensant que Voldemort croirait que c'était Sirius.

- "Peter" fit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir dit où James, Lily et le petit Harry se cachaient.

- "Oui!" fit simplement Rogue, conscient de la situation, il avait déjà vu le petit Queudver dans la demeure des Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas dire à Lily que Pettigrow était le traitre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il s'en était toujours un peu foutu. Mais lui, Severus Rogue avait sauvé Lily et Harry, il avait déjoué les plans de Voldemort. Mais... les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

- "Lily, le mage noir cherche toujours Harry, il va falloir le cacher. Vous pouvez rester ici, le mage noir ne viendra pas vous chercher ici. Je suis chargée de vous conduire à lui. Ca nous fera gagner un peu de temps!" expliqua Severus, mais il savait aussi que c'était temporaire.

Il fallait qu'ils contactent Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Mais il avait envie que Lily reste encore au manoir avec lui. Il voulait qu'elle reste dans le château en sa compagnie.

- "Bien sûr, si tu souhaites retourner auprès de l'ordre, on pourra arranger ça" dit-il conscient que c'était sans doute ce qu'elle ferait. Lily tourna son regard vers les flammes de la cheminée, le mois de novembre venait de commencer, et la jeune femme était veuve. Mais elle devait rester forte pour Harry, pour sa survie. Elle n'hésiterait pas à donner sa propre vie pour sauver son petit garçon. L'ordre avait déjà essayé de la protéger, et il avait échoué. Bien sûr, Dumbledore semblait être à même de pouvoir stopper Voldemort. Mais elle pouvait agir pour l'ordre depuis le manoir de Severus. Elle regarda le jeune homme en biais, elle lui avait fait confiance pendant tant d'années, et cette confiance était revenue d'autant plus vivace quand elle avait prit sa main. Rester ici, pouvait être une bonne idée, jamais le mage noir ne viendrait la chercher dans l'antre de celui qui est censé la retrouver. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

- "Je pense rester ici, un moment, si tu veux bien" dit-elle dans un maigre sourire. Elle n'oubliait pas James, et en regardant les flammes, éblouies par leurs lumières, il ne fut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer en silence. Severus remarqua les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, et fit comme si il n'avait rien vu.

-"Tu veux prendre quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner?" proposa-t-il en se levant pour laisser la jeune femme seule. Lily hocha la tête et Severus quitta la pièce. La jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre pour retrouver son fils et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'installa dans un fauteuil de la pièce.

Lily tenait Harry dans mes bras, elle savait que maintenant il était orphelin de père. Elle était seule pour veiller sur lui. Severus... elle pensait à lui, sans lui, Harry et sa mère seraient sans doute morts aussi, pourtant elle regrettait un peu que James ne soit pas sauvé aussi. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna face à Severus. Elle fit un petit sourire, qui devait ressembler à une grimace... Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant.  
>"Severus... Je..."<p>

"Je t'ai fait peur Lys?" fit Severus en employant l'ancien surnom qu'il avait donné à la petite fille qu'elle avait été.  
>" Un peu! avoua-t-elle en serrant Harry un peu plus contre elle.<br>"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas!" fit-il.

Il porta son regard sur le petit Harry, il était réveillé et tenait un morceau de la robe de sa mère dans sa main. Severus avait l'impression de lire de la peur dans son regard, comme si le petit savait malgré son âge que la situation était grave. Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant, et le rassura avec sa voix calme et profonde :  
>-Ne t inquiète pas tu risques rien ici petit, ta maman et toi êtes en sécurité.<br>Lily fut surprise de voir Severus posait la même sur la joue de son fils. Elle ne pensa pas du tout à l'empêcher, au contraire. Elle sourit malgré les circonstances. Et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne.  
>"Merci" fit-elle c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouvé à lui dire.<br>" De rien Lily, je vous protégerais toi et ton enfant" fit-il. Même si c'était le fils de Potter, mais c'était aussi le fils de Lily, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle soupira et fit un petit sourire à Severus, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus réaliste et sincère.  
>"Severus, dis-moi ce qui va se passer, maintenant" demanda-t-elle inquiète.<p>

Le jeune homme lut dans les yeux de son ami, qu'elle était inquiète, parés tout un mage noir en avait après elle.  
>"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous cherche encore toi et Harry enfin surtout Harry, on va tout faire pour qu'il ne vous trouve pas j'ai déjà un petit projet pour nous trois. "<p>

"Un projet?" demanda Lily, déjà bien suffisamment paniquée à l'idée de que Voldemort soit entrain de la chercher, et de chercher Harry dans tous les quatre coins du monde.

"Oui sous peu je vais allez a Poudlard avec toi et Harry pour demander a Dumbledore de faire en sorte que les mesure de protection sois renforcer autour de toi et de Harry! expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, seul il ne pourrait pas protéger la jeune femme efficacement.

"Tu vas aller à Poudlard, ce ... ce n'est pas un peu dangereux... pour toi!?" fit Lily conscience que Severus portait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, et ne saurait peut-être pas bien accueillit dans l'école.  
>" Ne t'inquiète pas Lys, pour ta survie et celle de Harry je suis prêt a affronter tout les dangers" fit-il.<br>Lily était consciente que Severus mettait aussi sa vie en danger, rien qu'en était auprès d'elle, sans appeler le Lord Noir.  
>"Je te soutiendrais, Severus" fit-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui.<p>

"Lys, je ... merci" dit-il.

Severus était surpris qu'elle dise cela, il avait pensé qu'elle serait ravie de rentrer à Poudlard, retrouver Black et Lupin, le reste de la bande. Il avait faillit lui dire toute la vérité qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
>"Tu te souviens Lily quand on était enfant on passait souvent nos vacances ici ensemble toi et moi! demanda-t-il, un peu rêveur, et les larmes dans les yeux.<p>

Oui! fit Lily en regardant le décor de la pièce pour détourner son regard, elle avait bien vu les larmes de Severus, elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il attendait. Avant tout, il y avait Harry!

"Lys, ca me fais drôle d'être avec toi ici, aujourd'hui, il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis notre enfance, mais j aimerais te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas, j'ai peur lys". Fit Severus, c'était la plus longue phrase qu'il ait dite depuis le début de cette étrange journée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir sauver la jeune femme et son fils.  
>Lily savait ce que Severus voulait lui dire, il voulait lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quand elle était enfant ou adolescente, elle ne l'avait pas compris, mais aujourd'hui, c'était assez clair.<br>"Oui, beaucoup de choses" fit-elle en pensant à James. Elle était amoureuse de lui, veuve aujourd'hui, cela ne changerait rien.  
>" Lily, je sais que tu es veuve mais j'aimerai te dire une chose que je garde en moi depuis assez longtemps." fit-il. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la jeune femme pourrait survire, il voulait qu'elle vive toujours, mais l'état actuel des choses, faisaient qu'ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant, il devait donc lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.<p>

... Je t'écoute..., Severus" fit-elle en posant le petit Harry sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, comme si elle ne voulait pas que son petit garçon entende les paroles de Rogue, comme si James pouvait les entendre à travers Harry. Bien que Lily était conscience que James avait sans doute compris ce que Severus ressentait pour elle.  
>-C'est assez dur a dire Lys, en vue des circonstances dans lesquelles nous sommes, mais j'ai gardé ça assez longtemps en moi, il faut que ça sorte, autant le faire aujourd'hui, Lily, je suis prêt a donner ma vie pour toi, et pour ton fils, parce que je ... parce que je ...Parce que je T'AIME" fit Severus.<p>

Voilà, il venait de le dire. Lily continue de le fixer un moment, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre... Que pouvait-elle répondre, qu'elle savait mais qu'elle était désolée, qu'il y avait James, qu'il y avait Harry. Severus en était parfaitement conscient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser de faux espoir.  
>"Severus... Je suis désolée... mais..." elle n'ajouta rien de plus, Severus savait ce qu'il y avait après le mais...<br>"Lys, je t'aime depuis notre enfance" ajouta Rogue.  
>Je..." que voulait-elle dire... Je sais, je suis désolée, je peux rien faire pour tout, je te remercie... quels étaient les mots à dire dans ce genre de circonstances...<p>

"Lys mon amour, ne me repousse pas je t'en prie, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, j'adopterais Harry et je l'élèverais comme mon fils mais s'il te plais ne me repousse pas je sais que je t'ai fais du mal en t insultant quand on était en 5ème année a Poudlard mais je m'en suis voulus et je m en veux encore" débitait Severus rapidement, comme si il tentait de convaincre la jeune femme que c'était la meilleure solution, le bonne voie à suive.

Severus! Arrête!" fit-elle plus sévèrement qu'elle voulait en lui foudroyant du regard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec... James, avant! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de parler ainsi. Elle lui était reconnaissance de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de vouloir protéger Harry et elle, mais il n'était pas question de ça, entre eux...

"Lys" dit-il peut-être un peu désespérément.  
>"Non! Severus! Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi! "Dit-elle, elle s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine, mais ne pouvait pas lui laisser espérer, elle ne pouvait pas...<br>"Mon Lys, je n'aurais jamais une chance avec toi alors, tu me détesteras toujours" continua-t-il sur le même ton remplis de désespoir.  
>Je te déteste pas" fit-elle en soupirant. Comment pourrait-elle le détester, il venait de lui sauver la vie, et celle de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Harry, par dessus le dossier du fauteuil.<br>"C'est a cause de ça" dit-il en soulevant la manche de son bras gauche.

Elle grimaça involontairement à la vue de cette marque.  
>"Non ce n'est pas à cause de ça... C'est ... James, c'est tout!" fit-elle comme une évidence. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle s'était mariée, parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle avait eu envie de fonder une famille avec lui, de vivre à ses côtés... Elle aimait James, pas Severus!<br>"James...Toujours James" dit-il en colère.  
>Elle avait sentit sa colère dans sa voix. Elle serra les doigts sur la tête de son fils, Lily prit peur qu'il ne change d'avis et la livre à Voldemort, mais il fit tout autre chose. Une chose à laquelle la jeune femme ne serait jamais attendue de sa part. Il tomba simplement sur lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude de Severus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le consoler sans lui donner de l'espoir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer de cette manière.<br>"Severus... Je..." mais elle ne dit rien. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, et pleura à son tour.  
>"Qu'est ce que James avais de plus que moi, Lily, Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de plus pour mérité ton amour et pas moi" reprit-il toujours en larmes.<br>"Il n'avait rien de plus Severus... on ne choisit pas vraiment ces choses là... Elles arrivent sans qu'on comprenne ni pourquoi, ni comment! " répondit-elle.

" Dans un sens ...James et moi on se ressemble...excuse moi... il est mort pour te sauver comme moi je suis prêt a mourir pour te sauver" dit-il en se redressant du lit.  
>Lily posa sa main sur son front, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, elle ne voulait pas pleurer à nouveau. Elle était consciente de tout ce que James avait fait, et de tout ce que Severus fera... Mais...<br>"Severus, tu veux bien me laisser" dit-elle tout d'un coup, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.  
>"Oui" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour embrasser Harry sur le front. Il sourit à Lily:<br>"Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin, appelle moi! Le petit déjeuner est sur la table de la salle à manger." dit-il avant de sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule, comme elle le souhaitait


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily étais resté dans sa chambre, après que Severus soit sorti, elle s'assit alors sur le lit en regardant son petit garçon coucher dans le landau à côté d'elle.

Elle caressa alors le visage de son enfant, et elle eut alors des larmes aux yeux, elle pensa alors a ce que Severus lui avait dis quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle le connaissait depuis des années, ils se sont rencontrer quand ils étaient enfants, mais Rogue a toujours cacher ses sentiments pour elle, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus, a toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie et que même en étant mange mort il à chercher a la protéger au péril de sa vie

Elle senti alors la confiance jadis enfoui en elle reprenait vis a vis de Severus, seulement il restait un doute qui subsistait en elle, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Severus, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit avant aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait sut avant peut être que les choses aurait été différentes

Elle regarda alors la chambre ou il l'avait installé, et des souvenir lui reviens en mémoire, elle se souvient du premier jour ou dans son enfance elle était venu passer ses vacances ici avec Severus, des images des sons du passé revenaient a la mémoire de la jeune mère un souvenir lui reviens alors a la mémoire

**Flash Back**

_Ce fut avant leur première année a Poudlard, l'été qui s'achevait était très chaud, Severus et elle avait tous juste reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, et l'un comme l'autre étais impatient de prendre la route pour l'école._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui, Lys_

_-Tu crois être dans quelle maison toi?_

_-Je pense que je serais bien a Serpentard, ma mère m'a expliqué un peu leur idéologie et je m'y retrouve un peu_

_-Moi j'ai peur d'allez dans une autre maison comme Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor t'imagine si on est séparer et amené à se détester _

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon Lys, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison de Poudlard, comprend bien rien ne nous séparera, je serais toujours la pour toi et si tu as des ennuis mon lys tu pourras toujours venir me voir je t'aiderais au mieux_

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis il déposa une fine bise sur la joue de Lily enfant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Puis Lily reprenais ses esprit et elle se dit qu'elle devait parler avec son ami d'enfance elle prit alors son fils dans les bras et sorti de la chambre, elle marchait alors dans le couloir et alla taper a la porte du bureau de son ami

Rogue ouvrit la porte et il reprit

-Lys

-Severus, j'allais descendre pour aller déjeuner, est ce que tu veux venir, déjeuner avec moi

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera notre enfance**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily étais resté dans sa chambre, après que Severus soit sorti, elle s'assit alors sur le lit en regardant son petit garçon coucher dans le landau à côté d'elle.

Elle caressa alors le visage de son enfant, et elle eut alors des larmes aux yeux, elle pensa alors a ce que Severus lui avait dis quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle le connaissait depuis des années, ils se sont rencontrer quand ils étaient enfants, mais Rogue a toujours cacher ses sentiments pour elle, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus, a toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie et que même en étant mange mort il à chercher a la protéger au péril de sa vie

Elle senti alors la confiance jadis enfoui en elle reprenait vis a vis de Severus, seulement il restait un doute qui subsistait en elle, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Severus, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit avant aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait sut avant peut être que les choses aurait été différentes

Elle regarda alors la chambre ou il l'avait installé, et des souvenir lui reviens en mémoire, elle se souvient du premier jour ou dans son enfance elle était venu passer ses vacances ici avec Severus, des images des sons du passé revenaient a la mémoire de la jeune mère un souvenir lui reviens alors a la mémoire

**Flash Back**

_Ce fut avant leur première année a Poudlard, l'été qui s'achevait était très chaud, Severus et elle avait tous juste reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, et l'un comme l'autre étais impatient de prendre la route pour l'école._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui, Lys_

_-Tu crois être dans quelle maison toi?_

_-Je pense que je serais bien a Serpentard, ma mère m'a expliqué un peu leur idéologie et je m'y retrouve un peu_

_-Moi j'ai peur d'allez dans une autre maison comme Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor t'imagine si on est séparer et amené à se détester _

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon Lys, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison de Poudlard, comprend bien rien ne nous séparera, je serais toujours la pour toi et si tu as des ennuis mon lys tu pourras toujours venir me voir je t'aiderais au mieux_

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis il déposa une fine bise sur la joue de Lily enfant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Puis Lily reprenais ses esprit et elle se dit qu'elle devait parler avec son ami d'enfance elle prit alors son fils dans les bras et sorti de la chambre, elle marchait alors dans le couloir et alla taper a la porte du bureau de son ami

Rogue ouvrit la porte et il reprit

-Lys

-Severus, j'allais descendre pour aller déjeuner, est ce que tu veux venir, déjeuner avec moi

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera notre enfance

Puis ils descendirent tous les trois, et Rogue indique a la jeune femme sa place à table, en s'asseyant l'un devant l'autre et commencèrent à déjeuner Lily reprit alors

-Severus,

-Oui Lys

-J'ai repensé a nôtre enfance tu te souviens avant Poudlard, on devait avoir 10 ans c'était avant de partir pour l'école, tu m'avais dis que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle nous serons tu me protégeras toujours et tu m'aideras et tu seras toujours la pour m'aider, tu te souviens

-Oui Lys, je me souviens parfaitement, et tu sais, ce que je t'avais dis a l'époque es toujours vrais aujourd'hui Lys

-Je sais Severus, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi?

Rogue resta silencieux.

-Tu sais Severus si tu me l'avais dis avant que tu m'aimais j'aurais sans doute agi autrement

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu le sais, et tu me repousse, pourquoi Lily

-Severus, je suis veuve depuis peu, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'engager dans une autre relation

-Je sais, que tu es veuve, Lys, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer, je voulais juste que tu sache enfin ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond

-Je le sais Severus, mais pour le moment je suis en deuil, laisse moi un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire, je vais rester un peu ici pour guérir et quand les choses seront arranger par rapport a Voldemort je penserais a autre chose

-Prend tout ton temps Lys, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras, si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de Harry et t'aider

-Pourquoi pas, mais sois patient j'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de penser a une nouvelle relation

-prend tout ton temps

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça. Peut-être, oui peut-être que les choses auraient été différents, si ils s'étaient parlés plutôt, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en deuil, et elle tenait debout parce que Harry était là, elle aurait été seule, elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas pu se lever du lit, ce matin. Mais son petit garçon était là et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle porta son regard vers lui, et le regarda gigoter sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens. Elle sourit devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant, le petit bébé avait essayé de manger tout seul, mais il avait de la compote partout sur son pyjama. Elle soupira et porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier semblait avoir reprit constance, et agita sa baguette débarrassa le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elle se leva pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amener vers la salle de bain.

" Où se trouve la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle à son ami.

"Au premier étage, juste à droite de ta chambre" l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit la direction indiquée et quitta la pièce en riant avec son fils. Severus se sentit un peu seul, une fois Lily partit. Il se demanda si elle ne fuyait pas un peu sa compagnie. Il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait de quoi, il était un mangemort, il faisait peine à voir, depuis deux jours qu'elle était là, il avait versé plus de larme, qu'elle. Alors que la jeune femme venait de perdre son mari, il était pitoyable. Il devait se ressaisir, avant de la faire tuer par manque de vigilance, il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en vrac. Il était un homme, un homme qui était entrain de jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas question de flancher. Convaincu par lui-même, il monta à la suite de Lily pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En pensant dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau, et un petit garçon rire joyeusement. Il sourit et continua dans le corridor pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce, sa chambre.

Lily était dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il était assis dans le bain, elle avait mis peu d'eau, de peur qu'il se noie. Accroupie, les bras au dessus de la baignoire, elle arrosait joyeusement, ce qui faisait rire son fils aux éclats. Il y a en un qui s'amuse au moins, pensa-t-elle toujours en prise avec ses pensées, et sa douleur de ne plus voir James franchir la porte de leur maison. De ne plus sentir la peau de James contre la sienne. De ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

" Oh James" se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le petit Harry, il ne verrait pas son fils grandir et devenir un homme. Il ne verrait, ni ne ressentirait plus jamais. Parfois Lily, avait envie de partir avec lui, mais Harry, son fils était une des rares choses qui lui donnait envie de rester dans ce bas monde. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son fils de l'eau, et commença à l'essuyer avec une serviette. Elle le chatouillait en même temps, heureuse de partager de tels moments de complicités avec son fils.

Une fois sec, elle se servit de sa baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements de Harry, elle n'avait que cela, et son petit pyjama, quand ils étaient partis précipitamment de la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emporter les vêtements, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle se doutait qui serait bien trop imprudent de pouvoir retourner là-bas. Pourtant elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, les photos, les souvenirs, les objets, les vêtements... Le corps de James. Elle ne pouvait même pas... l'enterrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, et serra son fils contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Il fallait... qu'elle aille enterrer son mari. Elle se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Severus" cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle vit une porte s'ouvrit et se trouva face à Severus.

"Oui, Lys" fit-il.

"Le corps de James..." fit-elle désespérément. Le visage de Rogue se figea et il ferma les yeux un moment.

"Je pense que les membres de l'ordre s'en seront occupés" dit-il avec sincérité. Elle hocha la tête, soudain rassurée par une telle pensée. Oui les autres membres s'en seront occupés, cela paraissait évident. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, mais une part d'elle, était morte avec James.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien garder, Harry? Le temps que je prenne une douche! demanda-t-elle en tendant son fils devant elle. Severus s'approcha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et hocha la tête. Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour.

Severus, tenant Harry dans ses bras, resta au moins une bonne minute devant la porte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit garçon. Il prit le chemin de son bureau. Il posa le petit par terre, et lui donna une plume qui se mit à mâchouiller. Severus soupira en voyant une de ses plumes être traitée de cette façon. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observant le petit garçon. Comment le mage noir pouvait s'imaginer que ce bébé puisse lui nuire, c'était incompréhensible. Il posa un coude sur son genou, et son menton dans sa main. Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers Severus. Ce dernier se redresse et se cale au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir. Le petit bébé fait peur au méchant mangemort. Il faut voir ça pour le croire. Il regarda la porte, avec espoir que sa mère entre.

"Papa" fit le bébé en tendant sa plume pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus. Puis il se met à marcher dans le reste de la pièce. Severus pousse un profond soupir et préfère oublier que le petit garçon l'a appelé PAPA à cet âge-là, tous les hommes se ressemble pour lui. Il se retourne pour voir Harry posait la main sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Severus se lève et prend le livre des mains du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis se met à pleurer.

Lily dans la salle de bain, elle vit de sortir de la douche, enveloppé dans sa serviette, elle entend les cris de son petit Harry. Elle sort de la pièce précipitamment et suit les pleurs, et entre dans la pièce. Pour voir Severus, accroupit devant son petit garçon, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le calmer. Mais Harry, les yeux fermés, pleure comme un désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils.

"Je lui ai prit le livre des mains, c'est tout" fit Severus, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal dans l'histoire. Rogue ne voulait tout simplement pas que son livre soit mâchouillait ou déchirait.

"Ca va aller" fit Lily en berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras. Severus réalise alors qu'elle est nue sous sa serviette, et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il préfère quitter la pièce que de rester plus longtemps et de craquer. Franchement les avoir ici tous les deux, n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux les confier à l'Ordre, tout en sachant qu'il perdrait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Une certaine routine s'installa entre Rogue, Lily et Harry. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se voir les uns, les autres et de cohabiter. Ainsi Lily se levait un peu avant Harry pour aller prendre sa douche, ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de le confier à Severus. Puis après, le petit bonhomme se réveillait et ensemble, ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Parfois Severus, les accompagnaient, parfois ils se trouvaient ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas penser qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, l'homme qui cherchait à tuer son fils. Après le petit déjeuner, Lily donnait le bain à Harry. Il commençait à marcher, et la jeune femme trouvait triste que son père, James ne puisse pas assister au premier pas de son fils. Le reste de la matinée, elle le pensait à lire, ou à ranger la maison de son ami. Pendant qu'Harry jouait. Lily trouvait que c'était normal d'aider Severus dans l'entretien de la maison, surtout que c'était Harry qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa purée, sa compote, ou son repas était tombé par terre. A chaque fois, Severus disait que ce n'était pas grave, mais Lily fâchait son fils pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Severus rentrait, quand il était absent, peu avant le repas de midi, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Pendant le repas, les deux anciens camarades de classe, se remémoraient leurs enfances, et leurs études à Poudlard. Lily comprenait un peu mieux, Severus, avec le recul de la maturité. Pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, et pourquoi pas d'une autre. Elle savait maintenant, que Severus avait toujours détesté James. Il était tout ce que Severus aurait voulu avoir, aurait voulu être. Après le repas, Rogue se retirait dans son bureau et Lily pensait l'après –midi à lire, à jouer avec Harry. Parfois Severus venait les rejoindre, et c'était un peu comme se retrouver en famille. La jeune femme ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité à cette pensée, car c'était avec James qu'elle formait une famille et pas avec Severus. Mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, était d'un tel réconfort. Le soir, Lily et Severus partageaient le repas, et se couchaient tôt, surtout Harry qui avait des journées bien remplies. Une fois dans son lit, Lily enfouissait son visage dans un cousin, triste de ne pas avoir James à ses côtés, rassurée de savoir que Severus veillait sur eux. Heureuse d'avoir son fils avec qu'elle, si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait jamais tenue le coup. Parfois, elle pleurait, parfois elle regardait le plafond perdu dans le vague. Il arrivait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, à la pensée d'un souvenir heureux. Et puis, elle finissait par s'endormir.

Rogue de son côté, était toujours heureux de voir la jeune femme à ses côtés, les premiers temps, il était surpris de la voir à la maison. Mais il s'était vite fait à sa présence, il était même parfois pressé de rentrer chez lui. Rogue devait, bien entendu, cacher tout cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand légimens, mais Severus caché très bien ses pensées et sentiments. Il avait bien entendu fait part de son « désir » pour Lily, et c'est pourquoi le mage noir lui avait foncé la recherche de la jeune femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il serait le plus à même de réussir. Bien sûr, Severus lui apporter des informations fausses, sans l'être vraiment. Par exemple, il avait fait croire au maître des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un espion à Poudlard, et qu'il l'informerait aussitôt que la jeune femme et son fils mettraient les pieds dans l'école. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il retrouverait la douce voix de Lily, bien que parfois, elle se fâchait sur ce pauvre Harry. Rogue trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James, il avait la même tignasse de cheveux, et ce même air. Mais les yeux, ses yeux, s'étaient ceux de Lily. Parfois quand Lily et Harry le regardaient en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir double. Il était aussi très gentil, et très coquin. Et Severus cherchait à oublier qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelques jours venaient de passer et Severus avait l'impression de vivre au Paradis, et en Enfer à la fois. Mais il était fier d'être le bouclier entre Voldemort et Lily et son fils, Harry. Parfois, il regardait le petit garçon, en se demandant comment il pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir que les autres n'ont pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme se cachait dans la maison de Severus, ilétait sans doute temps de prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix que Lily était vivante. Ils avaient sans doute constaté le meurtre de Potter et la disparition de sa femme et de son fils. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, et la confia à son hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, direction Poudlard. Severus soupira et se coucha lui aussi, sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le hibou survola la ville de Londres, si il avait été un humain, il aurait sans doute rit en voyant unduo se jetait des tartes au citron à la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un oiseau, et passait au dessus de leur tête sans se soucier d'eux. Il vola une bonne partie de la nuit, pensa au dessus de la compagne anglaise. Il y avait de nombreuses fermes, et villages dans les environs. Après Londres, il passa au dessus d'une autre grande ville, mais un hibou ne se soucie pas vraiment du rassemblent des humains dans un lieu. Il ne soucie que du parchemin qu'il a autour de sa patte et du destinataire de cette lettre. Pour un hibou, c'était évident ce qu'il devait faire, et où il devait aller. Quand un sorcier lui dit va à cet endroit, et bien il était évident pour le hibou de savoir où se rendre. Poudlard, voir le professeur Dumbledore. Déjà à l'aurore, alors que le soleil était entrain de se lever, le hibou pouvait apercevoir l'école des sorciers. Il vola au dessus de la plus haut tour du château, et descendit pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et avec son bec, il frappa au carreau. Le destinataire de sa lettre, était déjà debout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et tendit la patte. Dumbledore détacha la lettre, et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, il avait accomplit sa mission, il rentrait maintenant chez lui.

Puis ils descendirent tous les trois, et Rogue indique a la jeune femme sa place à table, en s'asseyant l'un devant l'autre et commencèrent à déjeuner Lily reprit alors

-Severus,

-Oui Lys

-J'ai repensé a nôtre enfance tu te souviens avant Poudlard, on devait avoir 10 ans c'était avant de partir pour l'école, tu m'avais dis que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle nous serons tu me protégeras toujours et tu m'aideras et tu seras toujours la pour m'aider, tu te souviens**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily étais resté dans sa chambre, après que Severus soit sorti, elle s'assit alors sur le lit en regardant son petit garçon coucher dans le landau à côté d'elle.

Elle caressa alors le visage de son enfant, et elle eut alors des larmes aux yeux, elle pensa alors a ce que Severus lui avait dis quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle le connaissait depuis des années, ils se sont rencontrer quand ils étaient enfants, mais Rogue a toujours cacher ses sentiments pour elle, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus, a toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie et que même en étant mange mort il à chercher a la protéger au péril de sa vie

Elle senti alors la confiance jadis enfoui en elle reprenait vis a vis de Severus, seulement il restait un doute qui subsistait en elle, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Severus, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit avant aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait sut avant peut être que les choses aurait été différentes

Elle regarda alors la chambre ou il l'avait installé, et des souvenir lui reviens en mémoire, elle se souvient du premier jour ou dans son enfance elle était venu passer ses vacances ici avec Severus, des images des sons du passé revenaient a la mémoire de la jeune mère un souvenir lui reviens alors a la mémoire

**Flash Back**

_Ce fut avant leur première année a Poudlard, l'été qui s'achevait était très chaud, Severus et elle avait tous juste reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, et l'un comme l'autre étais impatient de prendre la route pour l'école._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui, Lys_

_-Tu crois être dans quelle maison toi?_

_-Je pense que je serais bien a Serpentard, ma mère m'a expliqué un peu leur idéologie et je m'y retrouve un peu_

_-Moi j'ai peur d'allez dans une autre maison comme Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor t'imagine si on est séparer et amené à se détester _

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon Lys, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison de Poudlard, comprend bien rien ne nous séparera, je serais toujours la pour toi et si tu as des ennuis mon lys tu pourras toujours venir me voir je t'aiderais au mieux_

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis il déposa une fine bise sur la joue de Lily enfant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Puis Lily reprenais ses esprit et elle se dit qu'elle devait parler avec son ami d'enfance elle prit alors son fils dans les bras et sorti de la chambre, elle marchait alors dans le couloir et alla taper a la porte du bureau de son ami

Rogue ouvrit la porte et il reprit

-Lys

-Severus, j'allais descendre pour aller déjeuner, est ce que tu veux venir, déjeuner avec moi

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera notre enfance

Puis ils descendirent tous les trois, et Rogue indique a la jeune femme sa place à table, en s'asseyant l'un devant l'autre et commencèrent à déjeuner Lily reprit alors

-Severus,

-Oui Lys

-J'ai repensé a nôtre enfance tu te souviens avant Poudlard, on devait avoir 10 ans c'était avant de partir pour l'école, tu m'avais dis que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle nous serons tu me protégeras toujours et tu m'aideras et tu seras toujours la pour m'aider, tu te souviens

-Oui Lys, je me souviens parfaitement, et tu sais, ce que je t'avais dis a l'époque es toujours vrais aujourd'hui Lys

-Je sais Severus, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi?

Rogue resta silencieux.

-Tu sais Severus si tu me l'avais dis avant que tu m'aimais j'aurais sans doute agi autrement

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu le sais, et tu me repousse, pourquoi Lily

-Severus, je suis veuve depuis peu, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'engager dans une autre relation

-Je sais, que tu es veuve, Lys, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer, je voulais juste que tu sache enfin ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond

-Je le sais Severus, mais pour le moment je suis en deuil, laisse moi un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire, je vais rester un peu ici pour guérir et quand les choses seront arranger par rapport a Voldemort je penserais a autre chose

-Prend tout ton temps Lys, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras, si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de Harry et t'aider

-Pourquoi pas, mais sois patient j'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de penser a une nouvelle relation

-prend tout ton temps

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça. Peut-être, oui peut-être que les choses auraient été différents, si ils s'étaient parlés plutôt, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en deuil, et elle tenait debout parce que Harry était là, elle aurait été seule, elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas pu se lever du lit, ce matin. Mais son petit garçon était là et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle porta son regard vers lui, et le regarda gigoter sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens. Elle sourit devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant, le petit bébé avait essayé de manger tout seul, mais il avait de la compote partout sur son pyjama. Elle soupira et porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier semblait avoir reprit constance, et agita sa baguette débarrassa le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elle se leva pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amener vers la salle de bain.

" Où se trouve la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle à son ami.

"Au premier étage, juste à droite de ta chambre" l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit la direction indiquée et quitta la pièce en riant avec son fils. Severus se sentit un peu seul, une fois Lily partit. Il se demanda si elle ne fuyait pas un peu sa compagnie. Il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait de quoi, il était un mangemort, il faisait peine à voir, depuis deux jours qu'elle était là, il avait versé plus de larme, qu'elle. Alors que la jeune femme venait de perdre son mari, il était pitoyable. Il devait se ressaisir, avant de la faire tuer par manque de vigilance, il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en vrac. Il était un homme, un homme qui était entrain de jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas question de flancher. Convaincu par lui-même, il monta à la suite de Lily pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En pensant dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau, et un petit garçon rire joyeusement. Il sourit et continua dans le corridor pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce, sa chambre.

Lily était dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il était assis dans le bain, elle avait mis peu d'eau, de peur qu'il se noie. Accroupie, les bras au dessus de la baignoire, elle arrosait joyeusement, ce qui faisait rire son fils aux éclats. Il y a en un qui s'amuse au moins, pensa-t-elle toujours en prise avec ses pensées, et sa douleur de ne plus voir James franchir la porte de leur maison. De ne plus sentir la peau de James contre la sienne. De ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

" Oh James" se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le petit Harry, il ne verrait pas son fils grandir et devenir un homme. Il ne verrait, ni ne ressentirait plus jamais. Parfois Lily, avait envie de partir avec lui, mais Harry, son fils était une des rares choses qui lui donnait envie de rester dans ce bas monde. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son fils de l'eau, et commença à l'essuyer avec une serviette. Elle le chatouillait en même temps, heureuse de partager de tels moments de complicités avec son fils.

Une fois sec, elle se servit de sa baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements de Harry, elle n'avait que cela, et son petit pyjama, quand ils étaient partis précipitamment de la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emporter les vêtements, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle se doutait qui serait bien trop imprudent de pouvoir retourner là-bas. Pourtant elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, les photos, les souvenirs, les objets, les vêtements... Le corps de James. Elle ne pouvait même pas... l'enterrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, et serra son fils contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Il fallait... qu'elle aille enterrer son mari. Elle se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Severus" cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle vit une porte s'ouvrit et se trouva face à Severus.

"Oui, Lys" fit-il.

"Le corps de James..." fit-elle désespérément. Le visage de Rogue se figea et il ferma les yeux un moment.

"Je pense que les membres de l'ordre s'en seront occupés" dit-il avec sincérité. Elle hocha la tête, soudain rassurée par une telle pensée. Oui les autres membres s'en seront occupés, cela paraissait évident. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, mais une part d'elle, était morte avec James.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien garder, Harry? Le temps que je prenne une douche! demanda-t-elle en tendant son fils devant elle. Severus s'approcha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et hocha la tête. Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour.

Severus, tenant Harry dans ses bras, resta au moins une bonne minute devant la porte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit garçon. Il prit le chemin de son bureau. Il posa le petit par terre, et lui donna une plume qui se mit à mâchouiller. Severus soupira en voyant une de ses plumes être traitée de cette façon. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observant le petit garçon. Comment le mage noir pouvait s'imaginer que ce bébé puisse lui nuire, c'était incompréhensible. Il posa un coude sur son genou, et son menton dans sa main. Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers Severus. Ce dernier se redresse et se cale au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir. Le petit bébé fait peur au méchant mangemort. Il faut voir ça pour le croire. Il regarda la porte, avec espoir que sa mère entre.

"Papa" fit le bébé en tendant sa plume pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus. Puis il se met à marcher dans le reste de la pièce. Severus pousse un profond soupir et préfère oublier que le petit garçon l'a appelé PAPA à cet âge-là, tous les hommes se ressemble pour lui. Il se retourne pour voir Harry posait la main sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Severus se lève et prend le livre des mains du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis se met à pleurer.

Lily dans la salle de bain, elle vit de sortir de la douche, enveloppé dans sa serviette, elle entend les cris de son petit Harry. Elle sort de la pièce précipitamment et suit les pleurs, et entre dans la pièce. Pour voir Severus, accroupit devant son petit garçon, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le calmer. Mais Harry, les yeux fermés, pleure comme un désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils.

"Je lui ai prit le livre des mains, c'est tout" fit Severus, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal dans l'histoire. Rogue ne voulait tout simplement pas que son livre soit mâchouillait ou déchirait.

"Ca va aller" fit Lily en berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras. Severus réalise alors qu'elle est nue sous sa serviette, et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il préfère quitter la pièce que de rester plus longtemps et de craquer. Franchement les avoir ici tous les deux, n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux les confier à l'Ordre, tout en sachant qu'il perdrait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Une certaine routine s'installa entre Rogue, Lily et Harry. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se voir les uns, les autres et de cohabiter. Ainsi Lily se levait un peu avant Harry pour aller prendre sa douche, ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de le confier à Severus. Puis après, le petit bonhomme se réveillait et ensemble, ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Parfois Severus, les accompagnaient, parfois ils se trouvaient ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas penser qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, l'homme qui cherchait à tuer son fils. Après le petit déjeuner, Lily donnait le bain à Harry. Il commençait à marcher, et la jeune femme trouvait triste que son père, James ne puisse pas assister au premier pas de son fils. Le reste de la matinée, elle le pensait à lire, ou à ranger la maison de son ami. Pendant qu'Harry jouait. Lily trouvait que c'était normal d'aider Severus dans l'entretien de la maison, surtout que c'était Harry qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa purée, sa compote, ou son repas était tombé par terre. A chaque fois, Severus disait que ce n'était pas grave, mais Lily fâchait son fils pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Severus rentrait, quand il était absent, peu avant le repas de midi, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Pendant le repas, les deux anciens camarades de classe, se remémoraient leurs enfances, et leurs études à Poudlard. Lily comprenait un peu mieux, Severus, avec le recul de la maturité. Pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, et pourquoi pas d'une autre. Elle savait maintenant, que Severus avait toujours détesté James. Il était tout ce que Severus aurait voulu avoir, aurait voulu être. Après le repas, Rogue se retirait dans son bureau et Lily pensait l'après –midi à lire, à jouer avec Harry. Parfois Severus venait les rejoindre, et c'était un peu comme se retrouver en famille. La jeune femme ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité à cette pensée, car c'était avec James qu'elle formait une famille et pas avec Severus. Mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, était d'un tel réconfort. Le soir, Lily et Severus partageaient le repas, et se couchaient tôt, surtout Harry qui avait des journées bien remplies. Une fois dans son lit, Lily enfouissait son visage dans un cousin, triste de ne pas avoir James à ses côtés, rassurée de savoir que Severus veillait sur eux. Heureuse d'avoir son fils avec qu'elle, si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait jamais tenue le coup. Parfois, elle pleurait, parfois elle regardait le plafond perdu dans le vague. Il arrivait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, à la pensée d'un souvenir heureux. Et puis, elle finissait par s'endormir.

Rogue de son côté, était toujours heureux de voir la jeune femme à ses côtés, les premiers temps, il était surpris de la voir à la maison. Mais il s'était vite fait à sa présence, il était même parfois pressé de rentrer chez lui. Rogue devait, bien entendu, cacher tout cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand légimens, mais Severus caché très bien ses pensées et sentiments. Il avait bien entendu fait part de son « désir » pour Lily, et c'est pourquoi le mage noir lui avait foncé la recherche de la jeune femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il serait le plus à même de réussir. Bien sûr, Severus lui apporter des informations fausses, sans l'être vraiment. Par exemple, il avait fait croire au maître des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un espion à Poudlard, et qu'il l'informerait aussitôt que la jeune femme et son fils mettraient les pieds dans l'école. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il retrouverait la douce voix de Lily, bien que parfois, elle se fâchait sur ce pauvre Harry. Rogue trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James, il avait la même tignasse de cheveux, et ce même air. Mais les yeux, ses yeux, s'étaient ceux de Lily. Parfois quand Lily et Harry le regardaient en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir double. Il était aussi très gentil, et très coquin. Et Severus cherchait à oublier qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelques jours venaient de passer et Severus avait l'impression de vivre au Paradis, et en Enfer à la fois. Mais il était fier d'être le bouclier entre Voldemort et Lily et son fils, Harry. Parfois, il regardait le petit garçon, en se demandant comment il pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir que les autres n'ont pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme se cachait dans la maison de Severus, ilétait sans doute temps de prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix que Lily était vivante. Ils avaient sans doute constaté le meurtre de Potter et la disparition de sa femme et de son fils. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, et la confia à son hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, direction Poudlard. Severus soupira et se coucha lui aussi, sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le hibou survola la ville de Londres, si il avait été un humain, il aurait sans doute rit en voyant unduo se jetait des tartes au citron à la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un oiseau, et passait au dessus de leur tête sans se soucier d'eux. Il vola une bonne partie de la nuit, pensa au dessus de la compagne anglaise. Il y avait de nombreuses fermes, et villages dans les environs. Après Londres, il passa au dessus d'une autre grande ville, mais un hibou ne se soucie pas vraiment du rassemblent des humains dans un lieu. Il ne soucie que du parchemin qu'il a autour de sa patte et du destinataire de cette lettre. Pour un hibou, c'était évident ce qu'il devait faire, et où il devait aller. Quand un sorcier lui dit va à cet endroit, et bien il était évident pour le hibou de savoir où se rendre. Poudlard, voir le professeur Dumbledore. Déjà à l'aurore, alors que le soleil était entrain de se lever, le hibou pouvait apercevoir l'école des sorciers. Il vola au dessus de la plus haut tour du château, et descendit pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et avec son bec, il frappa au carreau. Le destinataire de sa lettre, était déjà debout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et tendit la patte. Dumbledore détacha la lettre, et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, il avait accomplit sa mission, il rentrait maintenant chez lui.

-Oui Lys, je me souviens parfaitement, et tu sais, ce que je t'avais dis a l'époque es toujours vrais aujourd'hui Lys

-Je sais Severus, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi?

Rogue resta silencieux.

-Tu sais Severus si tu me l'avais dis avant que tu m'aimais j'aurais sans doute agi autrement

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu le sais, et tu me repousse, pourquoi Lily

-Severus, je suis veuve depuis peu, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'engager dans une autre relation

-Je sais, que tu es veuve, Lys, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer, je voulais juste que tu sache enfin ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond

-Je le sais Severus, mais pour le moment je suis en deuil, laisse moi un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire, je vais rester un peu ici pour guérir et quand les choses seront arranger par rapport a Voldemort je penserais a autre chose

-Prend tout ton temps Lys, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras, si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de Harry et t'aider

-Pourquoi pas, mais sois patient j'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de penser a une nouvelle relation

-prend tout ton temps

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça. Peut-être, oui peut-être que les choses auraient été différents, si ils s'étaient parlés plutôt, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en deuil, et elle tenait debout parce que Harry était là, elle aurait été seule, elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas pu se lever du lit, ce matin. Mais son petit garçon était là et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle porta son regard vers lui, et le regarda gigoter sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens. Elle sourit devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant, le petit bébé avait essayé de manger tout seul, mais il avait de la compote partout sur son pyjama. Elle soupira et porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier semblait avoir reprit constance, et agita sa baguette débarrassa le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elle se leva pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amener vers la salle de bain.

" Où se trouve la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle à son ami.

"Au premier étage, juste à droite de ta chambre" l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit la direction indiquée et quitta la pièce en riant avec son fils. Severus se sentit un peu seul, une fois Lily partit. Il se demanda si elle ne fuyait pas un peu sa compagnie. Il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait de quoi, il était un mangemort, il faisait peine à voir, depuis deux jours qu'elle était là, il avait versé plus de larme, qu'elle. Alors que la jeune femme venait de perdre son mari, il était pitoyable. Il devait se ressaisir, avant de la faire tuer par manque de vigilance, il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en vrac. Il était un homme, un homme qui était entrain de jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas question de flancher. Convaincu par lui-même, il monta à la suite de Lily pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En pensant dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau, et un petit garçon rire joyeusement. Il sourit et continua dans le corridor pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce, sa chambre.

Lily était dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il était assis dans le bain, elle avait mis peu d'eau, de peur qu'il se noie. Accroupie, les bras au dessus de la baignoire, elle arrosait joyeusement, ce qui faisait rire son fils aux éclats. Il y a en un qui s'amuse au moins, pensa-t-elle toujours en prise avec ses pensées, et sa douleur de ne plus voir James franchir la porte de leur maison. De ne plus sentir la peau de James contre la sienne. De ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

" Oh James" se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le petit Harry, il ne verrait pas son fils grandir et devenir un homme. Il ne verrait, ni ne ressentirait plus jamais. Parfois Lily, avait envie de partir avec lui, mais Harry, son fils était une des rares choses qui lui donnait envie de rester dans ce bas monde. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son fils de l'eau, et commença à l'essuyer avec une serviette. Elle le chatouillait en même temps, heureuse de partager de tels moments de complicités avec son fils.

Une fois sec, elle se servit de sa baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements de Harry, elle n'avait que cela, et son petit pyjama, quand ils étaient partis précipitamment de la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emporter les vêtements, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle se doutait qui serait bien trop imprudent de pouvoir retourner là-bas. Pourtant elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, les photos, les souvenirs, les objets, les vêtements... Le corps de James. Elle ne pouvait même pas... l'enterrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, et serra son fils contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Il fallait... qu'elle aille enterrer son mari. Elle se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Severus" cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle vit une porte s'ouvrit et se trouva face à Severus.

"Oui, Lys" fit-il.

"Le corps de James..." fit-elle désespérément. Le visage de Rogue se figea et il ferma l**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily étais resté dans sa chambre, après que Severus soit sorti, elle s'assit alors sur le lit en regardant son petit garçon coucher dans le landau à côté d'elle.

Elle caressa alors le visage de son enfant, et elle eut alors des larmes aux yeux, elle pensa alors a ce que Severus lui avait dis quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle le connaissait depuis des années, ils se sont rencontrer quand ils étaient enfants, mais Rogue a toujours cacher ses sentiments pour elle, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus, a toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie et que même en étant mange mort il à chercher a la protéger au péril de sa vie

Elle senti alors la confiance jadis enfoui en elle reprenait vis a vis de Severus, seulement il restait un doute qui subsistait en elle, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Severus, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit avant aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait sut avant peut être que les choses aurait été différentes

Elle regarda alors la chambre ou il l'avait installé, et des souvenir lui reviens en mémoire, elle se souvient du premier jour ou dans son enfance elle était venu passer ses vacances ici avec Severus, des images des sons du passé revenaient a la mémoire de la jeune mère un souvenir lui reviens alors a la mémoire

**Flash Back**

_Ce fut avant leur première année a Poudlard, l'été qui s'achevait était très chaud, Severus et elle avait tous juste reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, et l'un comme l'autre étais impatient de prendre la route pour l'école._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui, Lys_

_-Tu crois être dans quelle maison toi?_

_-Je pense que je serais bien a Serpentard, ma mère m'a expliqué un peu leur idéologie et je m'y retrouve un peu_

_-Moi j'ai peur d'allez dans une autre maison comme Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor t'imagine si on est séparer et amené à se détester _

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon Lys, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison de Poudlard, comprend bien rien ne nous séparera, je serais toujours la pour toi et si tu as des ennuis mon lys tu pourras toujours venir me voir je t'aiderais au mieux_

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis il déposa une fine bise sur la joue de Lily enfant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Puis Lily reprenais ses esprit et elle se dit qu'elle devait parler avec son ami d'enfance elle prit alors son fils dans les bras et sorti de la chambre, elle marchait alors dans le couloir et alla taper a la porte du bureau de son ami

Rogue ouvrit la porte et il reprit

-Lys

-Severus, j'allais descendre pour aller déjeuner, est ce que tu veux venir, déjeuner avec moi

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera notre enfance

Puis ils descendirent tous les trois, et Rogue indique a la jeune femme sa place à table, en s'asseyant l'un devant l'autre et commencèrent à déjeuner Lily reprit alors

-Severus,

-Oui Lys

-J'ai repensé a nôtre enfance tu te souviens avant Poudlard, on devait avoir 10 ans c'était avant de partir pour l'école, tu m'avais dis que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle nous serons tu me protégeras toujours et tu m'aideras et tu seras toujours la pour m'aider, tu te souviens

-Oui Lys, je me souviens parfaitement, et tu sais, ce que je t'avais dis a l'époque es toujours vrais aujourd'hui Lys

-Je sais Severus, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi?

Rogue resta silencieux.

-Tu sais Severus si tu me l'avais dis avant que tu m'aimais j'aurais sans doute agi autrement

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu le sais, et tu me repousse, pourquoi Lily

-Severus, je suis veuve depuis peu, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'engager dans une autre relation

-Je sais, que tu es veuve, Lys, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer, je voulais juste que tu sache enfin ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond

-Je le sais Severus, mais pour le moment je suis en deuil, laisse moi un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire, je vais rester un peu ici pour guérir et quand les choses seront arranger par rapport a Voldemort je penserais a autre chose

-Prend tout ton temps Lys, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras, si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de Harry et t'aider

-Pourquoi pas, mais sois patient j'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de penser a une nouvelle relation

-prend tout ton temps

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça. Peut-être, oui peut-être que les choses auraient été différents, si ils s'étaient parlés plutôt, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en deuil, et elle tenait debout parce que Harry était là, elle aurait été seule, elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas pu se lever du lit, ce matin. Mais son petit garçon était là et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle porta son regard vers lui, et le regarda gigoter sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens. Elle sourit devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant, le petit bébé avait essayé de manger tout seul, mais il avait de la compote partout sur son pyjama. Elle soupira et porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier semblait avoir reprit constance, et agita sa baguette débarrassa le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elle se leva pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amener vers la salle de bain.

" Où se trouve la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle à son ami.

"Au premier étage, juste à droite de ta chambre" l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit la direction indiquée et quitta la pièce en riant avec son fils. Severus se sentit un peu seul, une fois Lily partit. Il se demanda si elle ne fuyait pas un peu sa compagnie. Il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait de quoi, il était un mangemort, il faisait peine à voir, depuis deux jours qu'elle était là, il avait versé plus de larme, qu'elle. Alors que la jeune femme venait de perdre son mari, il était pitoyable. Il devait se ressaisir, avant de la faire tuer par manque de vigilance, il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en vrac. Il était un homme, un homme qui était entrain de jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas question de flancher. Convaincu par lui-même, il monta à la suite de Lily pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En pensant dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau, et un petit garçon rire joyeusement. Il sourit et continua dans le corridor pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce, sa chambre.

Lily était dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il était assis dans le bain, elle avait mis peu d'eau, de peur qu'il se noie. Accroupie, les bras au dessus de la baignoire, elle arrosait joyeusement, ce qui faisait rire son fils aux éclats. Il y a en un qui s'amuse au moins, pensa-t-elle toujours en prise avec ses pensées, et sa douleur de ne plus voir James franchir la porte de leur maison. De ne plus sentir la peau de James contre la sienne. De ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

" Oh James" se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le petit Harry, il ne verrait pas son fils grandir et devenir un homme. Il ne verrait, ni ne ressentirait plus jamais. Parfois Lily, avait envie de partir avec lui, mais Harry, son fils était une des rares choses qui lui donnait envie de rester dans ce bas monde. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son fils de l'eau, et commença à l'essuyer avec une serviette. Elle le chatouillait en même temps, heureuse de partager de tels moments de complicités avec son fils.

Une fois sec, elle se servit de sa baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements de Harry, elle n'avait que cela, et son petit pyjama, quand ils étaient partis précipitamment de la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emporter les vêtements, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle se doutait qui serait bien trop imprudent de pouvoir retourner là-bas. Pourtant elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, les photos, les souvenirs, les objets, les vêtements... Le corps de James. Elle ne pouvait même pas... l'enterrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, et serra son fils contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Il fallait... qu'elle aille enterrer son mari. Elle se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Severus" cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle vit une porte s'ouvrit et se trouva face à Severus.

"Oui, Lys" fit-il.

"Le corps de James..." fit-elle désespérément. Le visage de Rogue se figea et il ferma les yeux un moment.

"Je pense que les membres de l'ordre s'en seront occupés" dit-il avec sincérité. Elle hocha la tête, soudain rassurée par une telle pensée. Oui les autres membres s'en seront occupés, cela paraissait évident. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, mais une part d'elle, était morte avec James.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien garder, Harry? Le temps que je prenne une douche! demanda-t-elle en tendant son fils devant elle. Severus s'approcha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et hocha la tête. Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour.

Severus, tenant Harry dans ses bras, resta au moins une bonne minute devant la porte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit garçon. Il prit le chemin de son bureau. Il posa le petit par terre, et lui donna une plume qui se mit à mâchouiller. Severus soupira en voyant une de ses plumes être traitée de cette façon. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observant le petit garçon. Comment le mage noir pouvait s'imaginer que ce bébé puisse lui nuire, c'était incompréhensible. Il posa un coude sur son genou, et son menton dans sa main. Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers Severus. Ce dernier se redresse et se cale au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir. Le petit bébé fait peur au méchant mangemort. Il faut voir ça pour le croire. Il regarda la porte, avec espoir que sa mère entre.

"Papa" fit le bébé en tendant sa plume pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus. Puis il se met à marcher dans le reste de la pièce. Severus pousse un profond soupir et préfère oublier que le petit garçon l'a appelé PAPA à cet âge-là, tous les hommes se ressemble pour lui. Il se retourne pour voir Harry posait la main sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Severus se lève et prend le livre des mains du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis se met à pleurer.

Lily dans la salle de bain, elle vit de sortir de la douche, enveloppé dans sa serviette, elle entend les cris de son petit Harry. Elle sort de la pièce précipitamment et suit les pleurs, et entre dans la pièce. Pour voir Severus, accroupit devant son petit garçon, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le calmer. Mais Harry, les yeux fermés, pleure comme un désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils.

"Je lui ai prit le livre des mains, c'est tout" fit Severus, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal dans l'histoire. Rogue ne voulait tout simplement pas que son livre soit mâchouillait ou déchirait.

"Ca va aller" fit Lily en berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras. Severus réalise alors qu'elle est nue sous sa serviette, et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il préfère quitter la pièce que de rester plus longtemps et de craquer. Franchement les avoir ici tous les deux, n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux les confier à l'Ordre, tout en sachant qu'il perdrait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Une certaine routine s'installa entre Rogue, Lily et Harry. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se voir les uns, les autres et de cohabiter. Ainsi Lily se levait un peu avant Harry pour aller prendre sa douche, ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de le confier à Severus. Puis après, le petit bonhomme se réveillait et ensemble, ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Parfois Severus, les accompagnaient, parfois ils se trouvaient ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas penser qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, l'homme qui cherchait à tuer son fils. Après le petit déjeuner, Lily donnait le bain à Harry. Il commençait à marcher, et la jeune femme trouvait triste que son père, James ne puisse pas assister au premier pas de son fils. Le reste de la matinée, elle le pensait à lire, ou à ranger la maison de son ami. Pendant qu'Harry jouait. Lily trouvait que c'était normal d'aider Severus dans l'entretien de la maison, surtout que c'était Harry qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa purée, sa compote, ou son repas était tombé par terre. A chaque fois, Severus disait que ce n'était pas grave, mais Lily fâchait son fils pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Severus rentrait, quand il était absent, peu avant le repas de midi, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Pendant le repas, les deux anciens camarades de classe, se remémoraient leurs enfances, et leurs études à Poudlard. Lily comprenait un peu mieux, Severus, avec le recul de la maturité. Pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, et pourquoi pas d'une autre. Elle savait maintenant, que Severus avait toujours détesté James. Il était tout ce que Severus aurait voulu avoir, aurait voulu être. Après le repas, Rogue se retirait dans son bureau et Lily pensait l'après –midi à lire, à jouer avec Harry. Parfois Severus venait les rejoindre, et c'était un peu comme se retrouver en famille. La jeune femme ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité à cette pensée, car c'était avec James qu'elle formait une famille et pas avec Severus. Mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, était d'un tel réconfort. Le soir, Lily et Severus partageaient le repas, et se couchaient tôt, surtout Harry qui avait des journées bien remplies. Une fois dans son lit, Lily enfouissait son visage dans un cousin, triste de ne pas avoir James à ses côtés, rassurée de savoir que Severus veillait sur eux. Heureuse d'avoir son fils avec qu'elle, si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait jamais tenue le coup. Parfois, elle pleurait, parfois elle regardait le plafond perdu dans le vague. Il arrivait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, à la pensée d'un souvenir heureux. Et puis, elle finissait par s'endormir.

Rogue de son côté, était toujours heureux de voir la jeune femme à ses côtés, les premiers temps, il était surpris de la voir à la maison. Mais il s'était vite fait à sa présence, il était même parfois pressé de rentrer chez lui. Rogue devait, bien entendu, cacher tout cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand légimens, mais Severus caché très bien ses pensées et sentiments. Il avait bien entendu fait part de son « désir » pour Lily, et c'est pourquoi le mage noir lui avait foncé la recherche de la jeune femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il serait le plus à même de réussir. Bien sûr, Severus lui apporter des informations fausses, sans l'être vraiment. Par exemple, il avait fait croire au maître des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un espion à Poudlard, et qu'il l'informerait aussitôt que la jeune femme et son fils mettraient les pieds dans l'école. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il retrouverait la douce voix de Lily, bien que parfois, elle se fâchait sur ce pauvre Harry. Rogue trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James, il avait la même tignasse de cheveux, et ce même air. Mais les yeux, ses yeux, s'étaient ceux de Lily. Parfois quand Lily et Harry le regardaient en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir double. Il était aussi très gentil, et très coquin. Et Severus cherchait à oublier qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelques jours venaient de passer et Severus avait l'impression de vivre au Paradis, et en Enfer à la fois. Mais il était fier d'être le bouclier entre Voldemort et Lily et son fils, Harry. Parfois, il regardait le petit garçon, en se demandant comment il pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir que les autres n'ont pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme se cachait dans la maison de Severus, ilétait sans doute temps de prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix que Lily était vivante. Ils avaient sans doute constaté le meurtre de Potter et la disparition de sa femme et de son fils. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, et la confia à son hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, direction Poudlard. Severus soupira et se coucha lui aussi, sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le hibou survola la ville de Londres, si il avait été un humain, il aurait sans doute rit en voyant unduo se jetait des tartes au citron à la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un oiseau, et passait au dessus de leur tête sans se soucier d'eux. Il vola une bonne partie de la nuit, pensa au dessus de la compagne anglaise. Il y avait de nombreuses fermes, et villages dans les environs. Après Londres, il passa au dessus d'une autre grande ville, mais un hibou ne se soucie pas vraiment du rassemblent des humains dans un lieu. Il ne soucie que du parchemin qu'il a autour de sa patte et du destinataire de cette lettre. Pour un hibou, c'était évident ce qu'il devait faire, et où il devait aller. Quand un sorcier lui dit va à cet endroit, et bien il était évident pour le hibou de savoir où se rendre. Poudlard, voir le professeur Dumbledore. Déjà à l'aurore, alors que le soleil était entrain de se lever, le hibou pouvait apercevoir l'école des sorciers. Il vola au dessus de la plus haut tour du château, et descendit pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et avec son bec, il frappa au carreau. Le destinataire de sa lettre, était déjà debout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et tendit la patte. Dumbledore détacha la lettre, et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, il avait accomplit sa mission, il rentrait maintenant chez lui. es yeux un moment.

"Je pense que les membres de l'ordre s'en seront occupés" dit-il avec sincérité. Elle hocha la tête, soudain rassurée par une telle pensée. Oui les autres membres s'en seront occupés, cela paraissait évident. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, mais une part d'elle, était morte avec James.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien garder, Harry? Le temps que je prenne une douche! demanda-t-elle en tendant son fils devant elle. Severus s'approcha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et hocha la tête. Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour.

Severus, tenant Harry dans ses bras, resta au moins une bonne minute devant la porte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit garçon. Il prit le chemin de son bureau. Il posa le petit par terre, et lui donna une plume qui se mit à mâchouiller. Severus soupira en voyant une de ses plumes être traitée de cette façon. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observant le petit garçon. Comment le mage noir pouvait s'imaginer que ce bébé puisse lui nuire, c'était incompréhensible. Il posa un coude sur son genou, et son menton dans sa main. Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers Severus. Ce dernier se redresse et se cale au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir. Le petit bébé fait peur au méchant mangemort. Il faut voir ça pour le croire. Il regarda la porte, avec espoir que sa mère entre.

"Papa" fit le bébé en tendant sa plume pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus. Puis il se met à marcher dans le reste de la pièce. Severus pousse un profond soupir et préfère oublier que le petit garçon l'a appelé PAPA à cet âge-là, tous les hommes se ressemble pour lui. Il se retourne pour voir Harry posait la main sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Severus se lève et prend le livre des mains du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis se met à pleurer.

Lily dans la salle de bain, elle vit de sortir de la douche, enveloppé dans sa serviette, elle entend les cris de son petit Harry. Elle sort de la pièce précipitamment et suit les pleurs, et entre dans la pièce. Pour voir Severus, accroupit devant son petit garçon, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le calmer. Mais Harry, les yeux fermés, pleure comme un désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils.

"Je lui ai prit le livre des mains, c'est tout" fit Severus, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal dans l'histoire. Rogue ne voulait tout simplement pas que son livre soit mâchouillait ou déchirait.

"Ca va aller" fit Lily en berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras. Severus réalise alors qu'elle est nue sous sa serviette, et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il préfère quitter la pièce que de rester plus longtemps et de craquer. Franchement les avoir ici tous les deux, n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux les confier à l'Ordre, tout en sachant qu'il perdrait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Une certaine routine s'installa entre Rogue, Lily et Harry. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se voir les uns, les autres et de cohabiter. Ainsi Lily se levait un peu avant Harry pour aller prendre sa douche, ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de le confier à Severus. Puis après, le petit bonhomme se réveillait et ensemble, ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Parfois Severus, les accompagnaient, parfois ils se trouvaient ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas penser qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, l'homme qui cherchait à tuer son fils. Après le petit déjeuner, Lily donnait le bain à Harry. Il commençait à marcher, et la jeune femme trouvait triste que son père, James ne puisse pas assister au premier pas de son fils. Le reste de la matinée, elle le pensait à lire, ou à ranger la maison de son ami. Pendant qu'Harry jouait. Lily trouvait que c'était normal d'aider Severus dans l'entretien de la maison, surtout que c'était Harry qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa purée, sa compote, ou son repas était tombé par terre. A chaque fois, Severus disait que ce n'était pas grave, mais Lily fâchait son fils pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Severus rentrait, quand il était absent, peu avant le repas de midi, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Pendant le repas, les deux anciens camarades de classe, se remémoraient leurs enfances, et leurs études à Poudlard. Lily comprenait un peu mieux, Severus, avec le recul de la maturité. Pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, et pourquoi pas d'une autre. Elle savait maintenant, que Severus avait toujours détesté James. Il était tout ce que Severus aurait voulu avoir, aurait voulu être. Après le repas, Rogue se retirait dans son bureau et Lily pensait l'après –midi à lire, à jouer avec Harry. Parfois Severus venait les rejoindre, et c'était un peu comme se retrouver en famille. La jeune femme ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité à cette pensée, car c'était avec James qu'elle formait une famille et pas avec Severus. Mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, était d'un tel réconfort. Le soir, Lily et Severus partageaient le repas, et se couchaient tôt, surtout Harry qui avait des journées bien remplies. Une fois dans son lit, Lily enfouissait son visage dans un cousin, triste de ne pas avoir James à ses côtés, rassurée de savoir que Severus veillait sur eux. Heureuse d'avoir son fils avec qu'elle, si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait jamais tenue le coup. Parfois, elle pleurait, parfois elle regardait le plafond perdu dans le vague. Il arrivait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, à la pensée d'un souvenir heureux. Et puis, elle finissait par s'endormir.

Rogue de son côté, était toujours heureux de voir la jeune femme à ses côtés, les premi**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily étais resté dans sa chambre, après que Severus soit sorti, elle s'assit alors sur le lit en regardant son petit garçon coucher dans le landau à côté d'elle.

Elle caressa alors le visage de son enfant, et elle eut alors des larmes aux yeux, elle pensa alors a ce que Severus lui avait dis quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle le connaissait depuis des années, ils se sont rencontrer quand ils étaient enfants, mais Rogue a toujours cacher ses sentiments pour elle, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus, a toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie et que même en étant mange mort il à chercher a la protéger au péril de sa vie

Elle senti alors la confiance jadis enfoui en elle reprenait vis a vis de Severus, seulement il restait un doute qui subsistait en elle, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Severus, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit avant aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait sut avant peut être que les choses aurait été différentes

Elle regarda alors la chambre ou il l'avait installé, et des souvenir lui reviens en mémoire, elle se souvient du premier jour ou dans son enfance elle était venu passer ses vacances ici avec Severus, des images des sons du passé revenaient a la mémoire de la jeune mère un souvenir lui reviens alors a la mémoire

**Flash Back**

_Ce fut avant leur première année a Poudlard, l'été qui s'achevait était très chaud, Severus et elle avait tous juste reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, et l'un comme l'autre étais impatient de prendre la route pour l'école._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui, Lys_

_-Tu crois être dans quelle maison toi?_

_-Je pense que je serais bien a Serpentard, ma mère m'a expliqué un peu leur idéologie et je m'y retrouve un peu_

_-Moi j'ai peur d'allez dans une autre maison comme Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor t'imagine si on est séparer et amené à se détester _

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon Lys, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison de Poudlard, comprend bien rien ne nous séparera, je serais toujours la pour toi et si tu as des ennuis mon lys tu pourras toujours venir me voir je t'aiderais au mieux_

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis il déposa une fine bise sur la joue de Lily enfant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Puis Lily reprenais ses esprit et elle se dit qu'elle devait parler avec son ami d'enfance elle prit alors son fils dans les bras et sorti de la chambre, elle marchait alors dans le couloir et alla taper a la porte du bureau de son ami

Rogue ouvrit la porte et il reprit

-Lys

-Severus, j'allais descendre pour aller déjeuner, est ce que tu veux venir, déjeuner avec moi

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera notre enfance

Puis ils descendirent tous les trois, et Rogue indique a la jeune femme sa place à table, en s'asseyant l'un devant l'autre et commencèrent à déjeuner Lily reprit alors

-Severus,

-Oui Lys

-J'ai repensé a nôtre enfance tu te souviens avant Poudlard, on devait avoir 10 ans c'était avant de partir pour l'école, tu m'avais dis que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle nous serons tu me protégeras toujours et tu m'aideras et tu seras toujours la pour m'aider, tu te souviens

-Oui Lys, je me souviens parfaitement, et tu sais, ce que je t'avais dis a l'époque es toujours vrais aujourd'hui Lys

-Je sais Severus, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi?

Rogue resta silencieux.

-Tu sais Severus si tu me l'avais dis avant que tu m'aimais j'aurais sans doute agi autrement

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu le sais, et tu me repousse, pourquoi Lily

-Severus, je suis veuve depuis peu, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'engager dans une autre relation

-Je sais, que tu es veuve, Lys, mais je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer, je voulais juste que tu sache enfin ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond

-Je le sais Severus, mais pour le moment je suis en deuil, laisse moi un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire, je vais rester un peu ici pour guérir et quand les choses seront arranger par rapport a Voldemort je penserais a autre chose

-Prend tout ton temps Lys, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras, si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de Harry et t'aider

-Pourquoi pas, mais sois patient j'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de penser a une nouvelle relation

-prend tout ton temps

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça. Peut-être, oui peut-être que les choses auraient été différents, si ils s'étaient parlés plutôt, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en deuil, et elle tenait debout parce que Harry était là, elle aurait été seule, elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas pu se lever du lit, ce matin. Mais son petit garçon était là et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle porta son regard vers lui, et le regarda gigoter sa petite cuillère dans tous les sens. Elle sourit devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant, le petit bébé avait essayé de manger tout seul, mais il avait de la compote partout sur son pyjama. Elle soupira et porta son regard sur Severus. Ce dernier semblait avoir reprit constance, et agita sa baguette débarrassa le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elle se leva pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'amener vers la salle de bain.

" Où se trouve la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle à son ami.

"Au premier étage, juste à droite de ta chambre" l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit la direction indiquée et quitta la pièce en riant avec son fils. Severus se sentit un peu seul, une fois Lily partit. Il se demanda si elle ne fuyait pas un peu sa compagnie. Il soupira en pensant qu'il y avait de quoi, il était un mangemort, il faisait peine à voir, depuis deux jours qu'elle était là, il avait versé plus de larme, qu'elle. Alors que la jeune femme venait de perdre son mari, il était pitoyable. Il devait se ressaisir, avant de la faire tuer par manque de vigilance, il n'était plus un adolescent aux hormones en vrac. Il était un homme, un homme qui était entrain de jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas question de flancher. Convaincu par lui-même, il monta à la suite de Lily pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En pensant dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau, et un petit garçon rire joyeusement. Il sourit et continua dans le corridor pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce, sa chambre.

Lily était dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il était assis dans le bain, elle avait mis peu d'eau, de peur qu'il se noie. Accroupie, les bras au dessus de la baignoire, elle arrosait joyeusement, ce qui faisait rire son fils aux éclats. Il y a en un qui s'amuse au moins, pensa-t-elle toujours en prise avec ses pensées, et sa douleur de ne plus voir James franchir la porte de leur maison. De ne plus sentir la peau de James contre la sienne. De ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

" Oh James" se lamenta-t-elle en regardant le petit Harry, il ne verrait pas son fils grandir et devenir un homme. Il ne verrait, ni ne ressentirait plus jamais. Parfois Lily, avait envie de partir avec lui, mais Harry, son fils était une des rares choses qui lui donnait envie de rester dans ce bas monde. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son fils de l'eau, et commença à l'essuyer avec une serviette. Elle le chatouillait en même temps, heureuse de partager de tels moments de complicités avec son fils.

Une fois sec, elle se servit de sa baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements de Harry, elle n'avait que cela, et son petit pyjama, quand ils étaient partis précipitamment de la maison, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emporter les vêtements, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle se doutait qui serait bien trop imprudent de pouvoir retourner là-bas. Pourtant elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, les photos, les souvenirs, les objets, les vêtements... Le corps de James. Elle ne pouvait même pas... l'enterrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, et serra son fils contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Il fallait... qu'elle aille enterrer son mari. Elle se redressa, et essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

"Severus" cria-t-elle dans le couloir. Elle vit une porte s'ouvrit et se trouva face à Severus.

"Oui, Lys" fit-il.

"Le corps de James..." fit-elle désespérément. Le visage de Rogue se figea et il ferma les yeux un moment.

"Je pense que les membres de l'ordre s'en seront occupés" dit-il avec sincérité. Elle hocha la tête, soudain rassurée par une telle pensée. Oui les autres membres s'en seront occupés, cela paraissait évident. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, mais une part d'elle, était morte avec James.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien garder, Harry? Le temps que je prenne une douche! demanda-t-elle en tendant son fils devant elle. Severus s'approcha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Et hocha la tête. Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour.

Severus, tenant Harry dans ses bras, resta au moins une bonne minute devant la porte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit garçon. Il prit le chemin de son bureau. Il posa le petit par terre, et lui donna une plume qui se mit à mâchouiller. Severus soupira en voyant une de ses plumes être traitée de cette façon. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observant le petit garçon. Comment le mage noir pouvait s'imaginer que ce bébé puisse lui nuire, c'était incompréhensible. Il posa un coude sur son genou, et son menton dans sa main. Le garçon se redressa sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas vers Severus. Ce dernier se redresse et se cale au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir. Le petit bébé fait peur au méchant mangemort. Il faut voir ça pour le croire. Il regarda la porte, avec espoir que sa mère entre.

"Papa" fit le bébé en tendant sa plume pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus. Puis il se met à marcher dans le reste de la pièce. Severus pousse un profond soupir et préfère oublier que le petit garçon l'a appelé PAPA à cet âge-là, tous les hommes se ressemble pour lui. Il se retourne pour voir Harry posait la main sur un livre de sa bibliothèque. Severus se lève et prend le livre des mains du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis se met à pleurer.

Lily dans la salle de bain, elle vit de sortir de la douche, enveloppé dans sa serviette, elle entend les cris de son petit Harry. Elle sort de la pièce précipitamment et suit les pleurs, et entre dans la pièce. Pour voir Severus, accroupit devant son petit garçon, essayant d'attirer son attention pour le calmer. Mais Harry, les yeux fermés, pleure comme un désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils.

"Je lui ai prit le livre des mains, c'est tout" fit Severus, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal dans l'histoire. Rogue ne voulait tout simplement pas que son livre soit mâchouillait ou déchirait.

"Ca va aller" fit Lily en berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras. Severus réalise alors qu'elle est nue sous sa serviette, et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il préfère quitter la pièce que de rester plus longtemps et de craquer. Franchement les avoir ici tous les deux, n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux les confier à l'Ordre, tout en sachant qu'il perdrait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se rapprocher de Lily.

Une certaine routine s'installa entre Rogue, Lily et Harry. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se voir les uns, les autres et de cohabiter. Ainsi Lily se levait un peu avant Harry pour aller prendre sa douche, ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de le confier à Severus. Puis après, le petit bonhomme se réveillait et ensemble, ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Parfois Severus, les accompagnaient, parfois ils se trouvaient ailleurs. La jeune femme ne voulait pas penser qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, l'homme qui cherchait à tuer son fils. Après le petit déjeuner, Lily donnait le bain à Harry. Il commençait à marcher, et la jeune femme trouvait triste que son père, James ne puisse pas assister au premier pas de son fils. Le reste de la matinée, elle le pensait à lire, ou à ranger la maison de son ami. Pendant qu'Harry jouait. Lily trouvait que c'était normal d'aider Severus dans l'entretien de la maison, surtout que c'était Harry qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa purée, sa compote, ou son repas était tombé par terre. A chaque fois, Severus disait que ce n'était pas grave, mais Lily fâchait son fils pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Severus rentrait, quand il était absent, peu avant le repas de midi, et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Pendant le repas, les deux anciens camarades de classe, se remémoraient leurs enfances, et leurs études à Poudlard. Lily comprenait un peu mieux, Severus, avec le recul de la maturité. Pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, et pourquoi pas d'une autre. Elle savait maintenant, que Severus avait toujours détesté James. Il était tout ce que Severus aurait voulu avoir, aurait voulu être. Après le repas, Rogue se retirait dans son bureau et Lily pensait l'après –midi à lire, à jouer avec Harry. Parfois Severus venait les rejoindre, et c'était un peu comme se retrouver en famille. La jeune femme ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité à cette pensée, car c'était avec James qu'elle formait une famille et pas avec Severus. Mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, était d'un tel réconfort. Le soir, Lily et Severus partageaient le repas, et se couchaient tôt, surtout Harry qui avait des journées bien remplies. Une fois dans son lit, Lily enfouissait son visage dans un cousin, triste de ne pas avoir James à ses côtés, rassurée de savoir que Severus veillait sur eux. Heureuse d'avoir son fils avec qu'elle, si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait jamais tenue le coup. Parfois, elle pleurait, parfois elle regardait le plafond perdu dans le vague. Il arrivait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, à la pensée d'un souvenir heureux. Et puis, elle finissait par s'endormir.

Rogue de son côté, était toujours heureux de voir la jeune femme à ses côtés, les premiers temps, il était surpris de la voir à la maison. Mais il s'était vite fait à sa présence, il était même parfois pressé de rentrer chez lui. Rogue devait, bien entendu, cacher tout cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand légimens, mais Severus caché très bien ses pensées et sentiments. Il avait bien entendu fait part de son « désir » pour Lily, et c'est pourquoi le mage noir lui avait foncé la recherche de la jeune femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il serait le plus à même de réussir. Bien sûr, Severus lui apporter des informations fausses, sans l'être vraiment. Par exemple, il avait fait croire au maître des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un espion à Poudlard, et qu'il l'informerait aussitôt que la jeune femme et son fils mettraient les pieds dans l'école. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il retrouverait la douce voix de Lily, bien que parfois, elle se fâchait sur ce pauvre Harry. Rogue trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James, il avait la même tignasse de cheveux, et ce même air. Mais les yeux, ses yeux, s'étaient ceux de Lily. Parfois quand Lily et Harry le regardaient en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir double. Il était aussi très gentil, et très coquin. Et Severus cherchait à oublier qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelques jours venaient de passer et Severus avait l'impression de vivre au Paradis, et en Enfer à la fois. Mais il était fier d'être le bouclier entre Voldemort et Lily et son fils, Harry. Parfois, il regardait le petit garçon, en se demandant comment il pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir que les autres n'ont pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme se cachait dans la maison de Severus, ilétait sans doute temps de prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix que Lily était vivante. Ils avaient sans doute constaté le meurtre de Potter et la disparition de sa femme et de son fils. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, et la confia à son hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, direction Poudlard. Severus soupira et se coucha lui aussi, sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le hibou survola la ville de Londres, si il avait été un humain, il aurait sans doute rit en voyant unduo se jetait des tartes au citron à la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un oiseau, et passait au dessus de leur tête sans se soucier d'eux. Il vola une bonne partie de la nuit, pensa au dessus de la compagne anglaise. Il y avait de nombreuses fermes, et villages dans les environs. Après Londres, il passa au dessus d'une autre grande ville, mais un hibou ne se soucie pas vraiment du rassemblent des humains dans un lieu. Il ne soucie que du parchemin qu'il a autour de sa patte et du destinataire de cette lettre. Pour un hibou, c'était évident ce qu'il devait faire, et où il devait aller. Quand un sorcier lui dit va à cet endroit, et bien il était évident pour le hibou de savoir où se rendre. Poudlard, voir le professeur Dumbledore. Déjà à l'aurore, alors que le soleil était entrain de se lever, le hibou pouvait apercevoir l'école des sorciers. Il vola au dessus de la plus haut tour du château, et descendit pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et avec son bec, il frappa au carreau. Le destinataire de sa lettre, était déjà debout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et tendit la patte. Dumbledore détacha la lettre, et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, il avait accomplit sa mission, il rentrait maintenant chez lui. ers temps, il était surpris de la voir à la maison. Mais il s'était vite fait à sa présence, il était même parfois pressé de rentrer chez lui. Rogue devait, bien entendu, cacher tout cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand légimens, mais Severus caché très bien ses pensées et sentiments. Il avait bien entendu fait part de son « désir » pour Lily, et c'est pourquoi le mage noir lui avait foncé la recherche de la jeune femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il serait le plus à même de réussir. Bien sûr, Severus lui apporter des informations fausses, sans l'être vraiment. Par exemple, il avait fait croire au maître des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un espion à Poudlard, et qu'il l'informerait aussitôt que la jeune femme et son fils mettraient les pieds dans l'école. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il retrouverait la douce voix de Lily, bien que parfois, elle se fâchait sur ce pauvre Harry. Rogue trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James, il avait la même tignasse de cheveux, et ce même air. Mais les yeux, ses yeux, s'étaient ceux de Lily. Parfois quand Lily et Harry le regardaient en même temps, il avait l'impression de voir double. Il était aussi très gentil, et très coquin. Et Severus cherchait à oublier qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelques jours venaient de passer et Severus avait l'impression de vivre au Paradis, et en Enfer à la fois. Mais il était fier d'être le bouclier entre Voldemort et Lily et son fils, Harry. Parfois, il regardait le petit garçon, en se demandant comment il pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir que les autres n'ont pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme se cachait dans la maison de Severus, ilétait sans doute temps de prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix que Lily était vivante. Ils avaient sans doute constaté le meurtre de Potter et la disparition de sa femme et de son fils. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, et la confia à son hibou, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, direction Poudlard. Severus soupira et se coucha lui aussi, sa dernière pensée fut pour Lily qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le hibou survola la ville de Londres, si il avait été un humain, il aurait sans doute rit en voyant unduo se jetait des tartes au citron à la figure. Mais il n'était qu'un oiseau, et passait au dessus de leur tête sans se soucier d'eux. Il vola une bonne partie de la nuit, pensa au dessus de la compagne anglaise. Il y avait de nombreuses fermes, et villages dans les environs. Après Londres, il passa au dessus d'une autre grande ville, mais un hibou ne se soucie pas vraiment du rassemblent des humains dans un lieu. Il ne soucie que du parchemin qu'il a autour de sa patte et du destinataire de cette lettre. Pour un hibou, c'était évident ce qu'il devait faire, et où il devait aller. Quand un sorcier lui dit va à cet endroit, et bien il était évident pour le hibou de savoir où se rendre. Poudlard, voir le professeur Dumbledore. Déjà à l'aurore, alors que le soleil était entrain de se lever, le hibou pouvait apercevoir l'école des sorciers. Il vola au dessus de la plus haut tour du château, et descendit pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et avec son bec, il frappa au carreau. Le destinataire de sa lettre, était déjà debout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra dans la pièce et tendit la patte. Dumbledore détacha la lettre, et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, il avait accomplit sa mission, il rentrait maintenant chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

Dumbledore se tenait dans son bureau, il était entrain de lire et relire la lettre de Severus Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient tournés de cette façon. Dans quelques secondes, ses deux anciens élèves allaient franchir la porte de son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue, Lily et le petit Harry regardèrent Dumbledore  
>-Bonjour Albus, fit Rogue<br>-Bonjour Albus, dit Lily, à son tour, fatiguée

Albus se leva et s'approcha de la mère et de l'enfant. Il porta un regard bienveillant sur le petit bonhomme. Puis sourit à Lily, bien que fatigué la jeune femme allait bien.  
>Le professeur Dumbledore voulait croire à la rédemption de Rogue. Quand il était venu le voir pour demander la protection de Lily, il avait été un peu dégouté, il fallait l'admettre, mais voir l'homme risquait sa vie pour la jeune femme et son fils...<br>"Bonsoir, installez-vous!" fit Dumbledore dans un geste, il fit apparaître deux chaises, et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Rogue pris alors la parole  
>- Albus avez vous reçu ma lettre.<p>

"Oui!" fit Dumbledore, en posant ses deux mains sur son bureau, et croisant ses longs doigts. Il sourit à Severus, avec le regard pétillant, il y avait finalement beaucoup d'espoir pour cet homme.  
>"Nous allons réfléchir à un moyen de vous protéger, vous et Harry!" dit Dumbledore, cette fois dans une voix forte qui ne manquait pas d'assurance.<p>

-Qu'avez vous décider Lily

"Tout dépend de vous, Lily. Nous pouvons sécuriser la maison de votre choix, la rendre incartable, utiliser le sortilège de fidelitas, l'entourer de protection magiques...  
>Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous autoriser à rester à Poudlard, ici, vous ne seriez pas assez protéger." fit Dumbledore en regardant la jeune femme par dessus ses lunettes.<p>

-Je propose que Lily reste chez moi professeur, annonça Rogue  
>Lily sourit et Rogue posa sa main sur son épaule. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue, il le fixa un moment du regard, de ce regard pénétrant, et hocha la tête. Il observa les deux jeunes gens un moment, et hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Après tout la jeune femme lui faisait confiance, et elle avait vécu une semaine à ses côtés.<br>" Bien... Harry est le principal concerné par cette prophétie. Nous devons veiller à sa sécurité, Voldemort n'aura de cesse de le chercher" ajouta Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas vraiment leur faire peur, mais il tenait à s'assurer que tous les deux avaient bien compris dans quoi, ils allaient se lancer, en particulier Rogue. Car Lily, protégerait son fils. Mais Severus, en tant que mangemort risquait sa vie, celle de Lily et d'Harry. Il était le dernier rempart entre le mage noir et l'enfant.

-Professeur fit Lily, qu'est devenu le corps de James et quand auront lieu les funérailles ?  
>Rogue soupira et s arrêta aussitôt car il comprit que la jeune femme était malheureuse<p>

"Il a été récupéré par les membres de l'ordre. Sirius et Remus sont allés le chercher, une veillée sera organisée demain soir, et l'enterrement aura lieu le lendemain" expliqua Dumbledore avec tendresse. Elle fondit en larmes et Rogue la prit contre lui et la réconforta en parlant doucement et avec gentillesse.  
>-Allons, lys, je comprends ta peine, mais ta vie et celle de Harry compte, allons calme toi<p>

Dumbledore observa la scène sans rien dire. La douleur de perdre un être cher, lui aussi la connaissait, sa mère, son père, et sa sœur.  
>"Lily, les gens que l'on aime, ne nous quitte jamais vraiment!" fit Dumbledore. Albus pensait à sa sœur chaque jour, et c'était sa mort qui l'avait fait devenir l'homme qui est aujourd'hui.<p>

-Vous avez raison fit elle les larmes aux yeux, puis elle observa Dumbledore et son ami d'enfance  
>-Merci d'être la avec moi Severus et merci a vous professeur !<br>-Je serais toujours la pour t'aider Lys, n'oublie jamais cette phrase de notre enfance !  
>Puis il posa la main sur sa joue et lui caressa le visage Dumbledore sourit, oui c'était évident que le jeune Rogue était amoureux de Lily. Il l'avait bien vu depuis... depuis leur premier soir à Poudlard. Bon peut-être pas le premier, mais presque...<br>"Donc c'est décidé... Severus, j'aurais besoin de vous, pour une affaire" fit Albus, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Accompagnez donc Lily, et nous aurons cette discussion demain soir". Ajouta Dumbledore.

-On pourrait l'avoir tout de suite si vous voulez !  
>Puis il se tourna vers Lily,<br>-Lys tu veux bien descendre à la Grande salle je crois que Black est la bas.  
>-Oui d'accord a tout à l heure<p>

-A tout a l'heure, je fais vite ne t'en fais pas !  
>Severus lui fit un clin d'œil et Dumbledore hocha la tête, et souhaita une bonne soirée à Lily. Puis face à Severus. Et elle descendit une fois Lily parti Rogue repris <p>

-Je vous écoute Albus !

-Comme vous le savez, une prophétie unie Harry et Voldemort. Nous devons vaincre le mage noir, avant qu'il ne retrouve Harry.

-Oui je le sais avez vous un plan, Albus

Dumbledore observa Rogue, pendant un long moment. Albus se leva et prit sa pensine, il la posa sur le bureau, et avec sa baguette, lui dévoila la prophétie, la fin qu'il n'avait pas entendu, et qu'il n'avait pas transmis à Voldemort. Rogue plongea la tète dans la pensine et il entendit la prophétie  
><em>-« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»<em>

Rogue se releva et il regarda Dumbledore  
>-Ce qui signifie que ... Harry devra tuer Voldemort<p>

"Non! Nous devons empêcher Voldemort de donner un sens à cette prophétie. Car les prophéties ne se réalisent que si on leur accorde de l'importance. Comprenez-vous, Severus? fit Dumbledore.

-Oui, je comprends Albus, et vous savez bien que j'aime Lily et que j'aime son fils je ne veux pas les perdre tout les deux .Quel es votre plan?

Il soupira... et hocha la tête, l'amour que ressentait Rogue pour Lily et Harry, était peut-être la clé de la victoire.  
>"Voldemort est vulnérable en ce moment, parce qu'il accorde trop d'importance à la prophétie et Harry. C'est le moment de l'attaquer dans une autre direction.<br>Savez-vous qu'il a été loin dans la magie noire, plus loin que quiconque en fait. Mais j'ai une idée de ce qu'il a fait. " fit Dumbledore, très sérieusement.

-Qu'as t'il fait ?

-Savez-vous ce que sont les Horcruxes? demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il en a créer !

-Oui, je le pense, c'est une magie noire très rare, il s'agit d'enfermer un morceau d'âme dans un objet afin de se rendre immortel ! expliqua Dumbledore en quelques mots. Bien sûr, la chose était plus complexe, mais valait mieux rester aux éléments de base,… du moins pour l'instant.

-donc si on arrive à détruire l'horcruxe on…

-détruit Voldemort, Oui tout à fait ! fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête pour mettre en avant son affirmation.

-Comment compter vous procéder Albus pour les retrouver.

-C'est en cela que la difficulté augmente, dit le directeur de Poudlard en soupirant peut-être un peu de lassitude!

-Qu'attendez vous de moi Albus ?

-D'être à l'écoute. Et de m'apporter toutes les informations que vous pourriez entendre! fit Dumbledore

-Hum, et si je me fais tuer qu'adviendra t'il de Harry et de Lily

-Crois-tu que nous les laisserons seuls? demanda Dumbledore en le fixant du regard!

-Non évidement, mais je ne veux pas les perdre, je les ai sauvé ce n'est pas pour les perdre maintenant

-Je m'en doute Severus, nous serons plus à même de discuter demain soir, pendant la cérémonie ! Fit Dumbledore en se levant.

Au même moment dans la grande salle

-Salut Sirius

Sirius se tenait devant la porte de la Grande Salle et regardait Lily. Elle était vivante, quand Dumbledore lui avait fait part de la nouvelle, que Rogue avait sauvé Lily et Harry, il avait cru à une blague de mauvais goût, mais elle était là bien vivante. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers elle et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Bon elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert physiquement. Mais on voyait bien que son regard était éteint, sans doute à cause de la mort de James. Il soupira et lui fit un petit sourire, il tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne.  
>"Je suis désolé, Lily, tellement désolé<p>

-Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius toi tu ne nous a rien fais, c'est Peter le traître c'est lui qui nous a vendu  
>Si tu savais comme James me manque<p>

Oui, mais Sirius se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dut insister pour que James et Lily le choisisse comme gardien du secret. Il se fit la promesse de retrouver Peter et de le rendre en morceaux au ministère. Il hocha la tête et prit Lily dans ses bras.  
>- "Oui, je sais" fit Sirius, après tout, son meilleur ami lui manquait aussi.<p>

Lily pleura, et se blottit contre Sirius  
>-Sirius, je me sens si seule depuis la mort de James, Harry es orphelin, que vais je devenir<p>

Il posa sa main sur le sommet du crane de Lily, et caressa doucement ses cheveux, et murmura des paroles réconfortantes, et tenta vainement de savoir quoi dire.  
>"Tu va être une mère formidable pour notre petit Harry! fit simplement Sirius!<p>

-Mais il lui faut un père, Severus a promis de m'aider à m'occuper de lui mais je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Sirius

-Severus!" fit-il surpris en reculant pour faire face à Lily. Tu ne peux pas confier Harry à Severus, enfin Lily... Tu sais qui il est ... Et ce qu'il avait entre lui et James... " Continua Sirius!

-Oui je sais Sirius, je sais qu'il était mangemort, mais tu ne sais peut-être pas que je le connais depuis l'enfance et a l'époque j'avais confiance en lui, et tu ne sais peut- être pas que si je te parle aujourd'hui c'est grâce a lui, il nous a sauver Harry et moi

Sirius savait que Rogue avait sauvé Harry et Lily, Et même si la jeune femme le connaissait depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Rogue cachait quelque chose. Il était peut-être plus mangemort, mais...  
>"-Mais c'est Rogue, Lily"! fit Sirius comme si cela réglé la question!<p>

-Sirius écoute, je sais que tu détestes Severus mais je te garantis que tu fais une erreur.  
>Il n'est pas comme tu penses, c'est un homme bien et il... il m'a sauvé la vie, Comment je peux t'expliquer pour moi Severus c'est comme un frère.<p>

-Oui... Oui" fit Sirius. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre avec Lily, alors qu'elle venait de perdre James, mais de là à s'accrocher à Severus, il y avait un monde quand même. Le jeune Black avait bien l'intention d'avoir Rogue à l'œil. Lily le voyait peut-être comme un frère, mais Severus ne voyait sans doute pas Lily comme une sœur et même de loin! Lily constata que Sirius avait un regard étrange  
>-Sirius tu me semble étrange qu'es ce que tu as !<p>

-Je crois que Rogue est amoureux de toi, Lily" fit farouchement le jeune homme. Il voulait la mettre en garde contre les manigances de Rogue.

-Je le sais Sirius, il me l'as dis, oui il est amoureux de moi

Il baissa le regard vers elle, il n'en revenait pas... Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau!  
>"-Tu ne vas pas rester avec lui, ça va pas se passer comme ça, Lily!" s'écria Sirius. Il n'était pas question, qu'elle reste une minute de plus avec Rogue!<p>

Lily gifla Sirius et se mis a crier  
>-Tu ne comprends pas que je lui dois la vie Sirius, Si je vais rester a ses cotés je sais qu'il me protégera car il m'aime depuis l'enfance.<p>

Sirius fut surpris par la baffe, franchement il ne l'avait pas mérité. Il fusilla la jeune femme du regard.  
>-"Ah oui, te protéger... J'aimerais bien voir ça, quand il t'aura conduit devant Voldemort, tu viendras ne pas te plaindre... Ah ben, non tu seras morte, Lily! Morte! " Continua-t-il de plus en plus en colère. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas que Rogue s'occupe d'Harry et Lily, alors que cela aurait dû être lui, ou bien que Lily et Severus entachent la mémoire de James... en ayant une... il ne pouvait pas penser le mot... relation<p>

-Tu étais où quand James est mort toi Et Remus il était où, Vous étiez censé être nos ami mais vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce. Severus lui a pris le courage de m'emmener et d'emmener Harry dans un lieu sur alors que ni toi ni Peter ni Remus avez réagi, et je n'ai pas oublié votre comportement à vous trois, Remus, Peter et toi quand vous faisiez de vacherie a Severus

Sirius, ne voyait pas ce que les vacheries envers Rogue avaient avoir dans la discussion. Il soupira de lassitude devant l'attitude de Lily. Franchement, elle pensait quoi, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu sauver son ami, il serait mort pour lui. Elle pensait quoi qu'il était resté assis devant la cheminée en attendant que son ami se fasse tuer. Il fusilla du regard. Il aimait beaucoup Lily, mais là elle dépassait les bornes.  
>"Ah parce que tu crois, que je n'aurais pas donné ma vie pour sauver James, toi ou Harry. Il se trouve que Severus s'était trouvé là au bon moment... Tu t'es jamais demandé comment il avait pu entrer dans la maison, alors qu'elle est censé être protéger par le sort du gardien..." lui demanda Sirius en colère.<p>

-Sirius, la ferme !

-Très bien! Débrouille-toi!" fit Sirius avec colère. il se retourna, et marcha d'un grand pas colérique vers la sortie.

- J'aime James, mais je dois la vie à Severus, et j'ai le droit au bonheur.

Sirius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se crispa...  
>-J'espère que tu le trouveras ton bonheur, Lily, mais je doute que cela soit avec Rogue" dit-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus!<p>

Rogue entre dans la grande salle et fusilla Sirius du regard et marcha vers Lily  
>-Lys es ce que sa va<p>

-Oui... ça va... Je me suis disputé avec Sirius, c'est tout"... fit la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir sur cette discussion difficile. Elle comprenait un peu la réaction de Black, un peu seulement.

-Black n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne comprend pas que tu es malheureuse en se moment

Elle hocha la tête, et lui fit un sourire triste. Elle aurait aimé avoir le jeune homme auprès d'elle, pour l'aider mais Black semblait vexer. Peut-être qu'il considérait que d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Severus, était une insulte et un affront à James. Lily l'avait pensé, mais elle voulait aussi survivre pour Harry.  
>"Laisse-le, il se calmera tout seul" fit Lily.<p>

-Viens Lys, on rentre, on rentre a la maison, Harry a besoin de dormir

Lily soupira, après sa visite à Dumbledore, puis cette dispute avec Sirius. Elle aussi avait bien besoin de dormir. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.  
>"Je te suis, Severus" fit-elle.<p>

Severus lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent au manoir, une fois la bas Severus lui demanda  
>- Tu as faim Lys<p>

"Un peu" fit Lily en souriant légèrement.

Elle tomba assise dans le fauteuil. Severus fis apparaître un repas garni et repris  
>- Tiens sers-toi !<p>

"Merci" fit Lily en prenant un bout de pain, et un peu de fromage. Elle voulait... être seule, mais en même temps, elle avait peur de cette solitude depuis que James n'était plus là pour combler le vide qu'il avait laissé!  
>- "Tu manges avec moi?" proposa t-elle en posant Harry sur son siège pour qu'il partage le repas avec eux. Rogue hocha la tête, elle sourit et commença à manger, dans un silence agréable. Elle leva la tête plusieurs fois vers Rogue, pour lui faire un bref sourire. Elle attendait qu'il parle le premier.<p>

-Ca va

-Oui, oui" fit-elle après avoir terminé sa bouchée. Comment c'est passé l'entrevue avec Dumbledore?" demanda Lily.

-Elle s'est bien passé on a trouvé une solution pour vous protéger to et Harry, les mesures de sécurités vont être renforcé autour de nous.  
>-Tant mieux" fit Lily, soulagée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix... Et combien de temps... ? demanda la jeune femme. Combien de temps pourrait survivre Harry et elle par la même occasion. Combien de temps avant que Voldemort ne soit défait? Elle ne savait pas trés quelle question posait.<p>

- Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre

Lily hocha la tête, et fit un petit sourire, en posant son regard sur Harry. La fin de la guerre, serait signée par la victoire de Voldemort ou celle de Dumbledore. !  
>- "Je vois" fit simplement Lily en tendant la main pour donner à manger Harry, avant d'aller le mettre au lit.<p>

-Lys, tu veux que j'aille coucher Harry

-Non, laisse je vais le faire" fit Lily dans un sourire, en soulevant le petit bonhomme dans ses bras. Elle sourit à Rogue et quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il l'accompagne et ouvrit la porte devant son amie d'enfance Lily coucha le petit bonhomme dans son lit. Harry pouvait être sage, tout comme il pouvait faire le malin. Elle sourit en le regardant. Il était maintenant tout ce qui lui restait de James, et de son ancienne vie. Elle aimait Harry au dessus de tout. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire à Severus. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily  
>-Ton fils est un ange Lys !<p>

-Merci" fit Lily. C'était à la fois pour son compliment mais aussi pour lui permettre de pouvoir encore contempler ce miracle

-Tu veux que, l'on discute un peu.  
>Rogue s'assit dans un fauteuil prêt du berceau du bébé Lily secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait juste du silence, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule.<br>"Mais reste" fit-elle dans un petit sourire.

-Tu veux une potion pour te soulager de ta dispute avec l'autre imbécile

-Non, ça va! fit Lily en secouant la tête. Merci! Fit-elle!

-Tu es si belle Lys !

-Severus! fit-elle d'un ton de reproche! Arrête!

- Pardon, mais tu sais que ...

Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de ne pas perdre patience. Elle semblait pourtant avoir été claire. Pourtant cette semaine passée ensemble avait été clame, mais pourquoi revenait-il à la charge maintenant.  
>- "Je sais, Severus!<p>

Il lui sourit et passa une main sur la joue de l'enfant  
>-Lys, j'aimerais te dire une chose que le petit m'as dis mais je ne veux pas que tu pense que je te le dire pour t'ennuyer !<p>

Lily fronça les sourcils interrogative en se demandant ce que Harry avait pu lui dire.  
>"Qu'a-t-il dit?" demanda-t-elle tout de même curieuse.<p>

- Ne le prend pas mal s'il te plaît lys, mais il m'a appelé Papa

Lily se redressa sur son lit. Et le regard fixement. Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus, ni celle de Harry. C'était la faute de Voldemort si Harry ne pouvait plus appeler son père, et James entendre ce simple mot. Elle se rassit sur son lit, et hocha la tête.  
>- "Si il recommence, j'aimerais que tu lui dises que tu n'es pas son père... avec délicatesse bien sûr" demanda Lily.<p>

-pour lui à cet âge-là tous les hommes se ressemblent.

-Je sais... Mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il prenne cette habitude, Severus! C'est James son père, et même si il est mort, c'est toujours lui son père! fit Lily, elle était peut-être méchante en parlant ainsi, mais elle voulait que les choses soient claires.

-d'accord lys je lui dirais

-Merci Severus!

Il se leva et s'approcha un peu di lit et il fit apparaître une chaise et s assit et lui prit doucement la main  
>-As tu eu des nouvelle de ta soeur récemment<p>

-Ma sœur?" fit Lily surprise qu'il demande une telle chose. Non, pas depuis un moment, je sais qu'elle a un fils aussi... mais pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-J'ai demandé à Albus de renforcer la sécurité autour de nous mais aussi autour de nos familles et je lui ai demandé de veiller à ce que ta soeur soit protéger au cas où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait l'idée de l'attaquer.

- Ah! fit Lily, elle était touchée de cette attention, envers Pétunia. Elle n'avait pas toujours était trés correcte avec Severus. Merci!

-De rien Lys !

Lily le regarda et elle lui sourit, et il reprit la parole

-Lys, tu veux que je te laisse, pour que tu dormes un peu, tu me semble très fatigué

-Non, Severus, reste, c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée mais, je me sens si seule depuis que James est mort, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir le coup, Harry a besoin de moi, c'est grâce à ton aide, à ton soutien que je commence à guérir. Severus sourit à son tour et il prit la parole

-Tu veux que l'on discute un peu tout les deux

- Oui je veux bien

Rogue avait alors envie de savoir pourquoi Black et Lily s'étaient engueuler il se lança alors

-Dis moi, quand on été a Poudlard tout a l'heure, tu m'as dis que Black et toi vous vous étiez disputer un peu

-Oui, je me suis engueulé avec lui

-A quel propos !

-A propos de toi, Sirius est convaincu que tu me garde ici uniquement pour pouvoir me livrer a Voldemort

-Quel taré vraiment, moi, te livré au seigneur des ténèbres, alors que je t'aime de tout mon être, c'est vraiment le roi des imbéciles ce Black !

-Je lui ais dis que je te connais et que tu m'aimes depuis l'enfance, mais la il est devenu un peu fou, je pense qu'il avait un peu abusé de la boisson, depuis la mort de James.

-Sois rassuré Lys, jamais je ne te conduirais devant le seigneur des ténèbres, ni toi ni Harry

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose Severus?

-Oui,

-Quand le mage noir est venu nous attaquer, comment se fait-il que tu étais présent en même temps que lui

-J'étais là sous ordre de Albus, il m'avait chargé de surveiller vôtre maison, et je savais que le Lord viendrai cette nuit la car avant d'aller voir Albus j'étais convoquer par le lord et il m'a dis qu'il vous attaquerait cette nuit la et quand le lord est entré chez vous et qu'il a commencé à se battre avec James, je me suis faufilé dans votre maison et je suis venu te sauver, et sauver Harry.

-Mais Severus, si le lord avait vus que tu cherchais à nous sauver, il aurait put te tuer

-Je sais Lys, mais pour te sauver toi et Harry, je suis prêt à prendre des gros risques et même à mourir pour toi.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3**

Voldemort regarda son serviteur et il prend la parole  
>- Alors Severus as tu des nouvelles de ta sang de bourbe d'amie !<br>- J'ai appris, par un espion à Poudlard, que la jeune femme et son fils ont pris contact avec Dumbledore ! répondit Rogue.  
>- hum je vois, je vois, maligne cette femme. Elle aurait pu avoir la vie sauve, mais maintenant …. Mais dis moi Severus, tu es un homme intelligent tu ne saurais pas le nom de l'espion !<br>- Je préfère garder l'anonymat de cet espion, pour l'instant! fit Severus dans un sourire.  
>- Et Dumbledore sait-il où la veuve Potter et la menace se trouve ? Demanda le mage noir.<br>- Sans aucun doute, mais je vois mal Dumbledore, vous fournir cette information! Rétorqua poliment

- Comment peux-tu en être sur Severus !  
>- Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, il faut être fou pour le nier! répondit Severus.<br>- Je suis plus fort que lui, Severus ! C'est Moi, le plus grand sorcier du monde ! cria alors Voldemort  
>- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était le plus grand, maître, c'est vous, le plus grand, je vous l'affirme! répondit Severus, en baissant la tête!<br>- Hein hein hein, Severus, tu me déçois vraiment, tu sais, tu t'imagines sans doute que je ne sais pas où se trouve la veuve Potter et sa menace de fils, tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as encore des "sentiments" envers cette folle de sang de bourbe !  
>- Il est vrai, maître! Mais ce n'était que du désir... Je trouverais une personne plus digne de moi! annonça Severus!<br>- Ou est Elle et ou est son garnement ? Demanda Voldemort en lançant un sortilège de torture au pauvre Severus. Rogue tomba à genoux, et serra les dents pour ne pas crier, il devait rester fort pour Lily et Harry!  
>- Je... ne sais pas... maître... L'espion n'a pas... pu me ... le dire!<br>- ah ah ah ah ,  
>Voldemort souleva alors la manche de Severus et trouva la marque pour lui infliger un véritable torture afin de lui faire avouer. Rogue tomba cette fois allongé sur le sol, et se recroquevilla. Il ne pouvait même plus parler...<br>Finalement le mage noir vit bien que Severus, ne pouvait plus parler, et ses pensées ne recelaient d'aucune information sur la cachette des Potter. Peut-être ne savait-il rien finalement. Il leva le sort et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Rogue affaibli mais toujours vivant, parvint à transplaner chez lui. Là où l'attendait Lily ?  
>Lily s'approcha de Severus, il était accroupi sur le sol et semblait souffrir atrocement.<br>"Severus" appela-t-elle désespérée!  
>-Lys ...Lys ...aide moi, s'il te plait !<br>Lily se précipita vers lui, et l'aida à se relever pour le conduire vers le fauteuil, non loin. Afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle avait vraiment peur pour lui.  
>"Veux-tu quelque chose? A boire?... "<br>-Un peu d'eau stp lys  
>Lily fait apparaître de l'eau dans le premier récipient qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle le tendit à Severus.<br>Elle posa sa main doucement sur son épaule pour le soutenir, mais elle était conscience de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose.  
>"Que s'était-il passé?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.<br>-J'...étais ...avec le seigneur des ténèbres...il voulait que je lui dise ou tu te trouves mais j'ai rien dis  
>Lily fronça les sourcils, mais soupira de soulagement en sachant qu'il n'avait rien dit. Puis elle regarda Severus, et se dit qu'il avait dû faire preuve d'une grande résistance pour ne rien dire face à Voldemort.<br>-Merci! dit-elle en posant sa joue sur le crane de Severus.  
>-Il te cherche tu sais il cherche Harry, Comme je ne lui ai rien dit il m'a torturé<br>Lily s'en doutait. Elle sentit son visage se remplir de larmes. Elle se redressa et se tourna pour les essuyer. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus puisse voir ses larmes de peur qu'il leur donne une mauvaise interprétation.  
>-Lys ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, je suis là je te protégerais.<br>Severus se leva avec difficulté et la serra contre lui. Lily se sentait bien dans les bras de son ami, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se dégagea.  
>"Severus"! fit-elle comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Alors qu'une moitié du message qui lu était aussi destinée. Elle recula de quelques pas.<br>-Je sais Lys.  
>Lily hocha la tête, d'un air entendu. Mais elle avait elle-même un peu de mal à ne pas se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Les soirs dans son lit, elle se sentait seule. Les jours, elle aurait aimé pouvoir partager des moments tendres. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas rester seulement fidèle à James. Mais elle se sentait seule, et elle commençait à ... voir Severus plus qu'un ami. Il se rassit et observa Lily.<br>-Où est Harry lys !  
>Mais ce n'était pas encore un amoureux. Lily n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Severus. Elle fit un pas vers lui...<br>"Il est dans son lit, là haut?" répondit-elle dans un sourire à la mention de son fils bien aimé Est-ce que ça va aller?" demanda-t-elle?  
>-oui ne t'en fais pas lys<br>-Ouf, fit-elle dans un soupir. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise maintenant. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus, et se sentit un peu nerveuse.  
>-il m'a torturé<br>Lily fit un pas de plus. Elle avait envie de l'aider. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Une pensée rapide traversa son esprit, l'idée de partir, et de laisser Severus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse torturer par sa faute.  
>"Dis-moi ce que je peux faire?" demanda-t-elle presque suppliante, et impuissante face à cette situation.<br>-Crains rien, ce n'est pas la peine de penser à partir, l'important c'est que toi et Harry soyez en sécurité je vais renforcer la sécurité autour de la maison.  
>Severus se leva et Lily le regarda passer devant elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois, qu'il fut hors de la pièce, que la jeune femme leva la main comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle laissa son bras retomber et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son fils. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Demain, ce serait l'enterrement de James, elle devait y assister. Elle soupira et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Confiante!<br>Lily se redressa en sursaut sur son lit. Elle était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Voldemort avait attrapé son petit garçon et le secouait dans tous les sens. Harry pleurait si fort. Dans son rêve, elle avait crié et ce cri l'avait réveillé.

Le lendemain Rogue allais voir la femme qu'il aime depuis des années.  
>-Lys, lys c'est moi<br>Elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre.  
>"Oui" fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse!<br>-Ca va je t'ai entendu crier.  
>-Oui, oui, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar! fit-elle en se levant pour voir Harry, debout dans son berceau qui gazouillait avec énergie Lily était secouée Rogue s'avança et la pris contre lui.<br>- Calme-toi Lily ! Calme toi tout va bien ! Toi non plus n'ait pas peur Harry, tout va bien, fit-il en posant sa main sur le front du petit bonhomme.  
>Lily soupira et se sentait mieux maintenant. Severus était là. Sa présence était devenue indispensable pour que Lily se sente en sécurité. Elle fit un sourire, et prit son fils dans sa ses bras, et tous deux regardèrent Severus avec le sourire.<br>"Bonjour" fit-elle.  
>- Tu es prête on va a la cérémonie de …<br>Il hésitait a dire le mot enterrement il ne voulait pas la blesser. Lily hocha la tête et reposa Harry sur le sol, ce dernier se mit à marcher à quatre pâtes dans toute la pièce.  
>"Tu nous laisses nous habiller?" fit la jeune femme dans un sourire.<br>-ok j'ai préparé le repas en bas !

Rogue descendit prendre un café. Lily et Harry s'habillèrent, puis se descendirent pour rejoindre Severus dans la salle à manger. Ils commençaient à avoir leur petit train quotidien. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à laisser James partir, mais c'était... c'était un moment qu'elle devait vivre, elle le savait.  
>- Assied toi Lily<br>Rogue prit le petit dans mes bras et l'installa sur sa chaise d'enfant et lui passa une serviette autour de son cou. La jeune femme pris place dans un sourire triste en face de Severus ...  
>-Ca va Lys !<br>-Oui, ça peut aller! dit-elle dans un sourire peut-être un peu plus convainquant...  
>-Tu penses à James n'est ce pas ?<br>Lily leva les yeux vers Severus, et hocha simplement la tête. Si elle parlait, elle se mettrait à pleurer...  
>-Je te comprends Lys, je te comprends, moi aussi dans un sens ca me fais mal de devoir aller à son enterrement, malgré les mauvais tours qu'il m'a joué à Poudlard, James ne méritait pas une fin comme celle la, il ne méritait pas de mourir, il méritait de vivre heureux avec sa femme et son fils.<br>Rogue serra Lily contre lui et la réconfortait. Lily laissa à nouveau ses larmes coulaient, personne ne méritait une telle fin, elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre encore avec lui, être auprès de lui. Mais ce n'était plus possible, et elle devait faire son deuil...  
>"Je... Merci!" murmura-t-elle au travers des larmes...<br>-Ne me remercie pas Lys je suis la et je serais toujours la pour toi allons calme toi !  
>Rogue posa sa main fraiche sur la joue de Lys pour la calmer un peu. Lily fit un maigre sourire, et essuya les larmes sur sa joue. Elle devait être forte pour Harry. Elle se tourna vers le petit bonhomme qui jouait avec sa cuillère.<br>'"Il doit avoir faim" fit Lily en s'approchant de son fils.  
>-Attend je vais le faire manger repose toi un peu<br>Rogue prit le petit pot et une cuillère et s'approcha de Harry  
>-Bois un café Lys ça va te faire du bien !<br>Lily sourit et regarda Severus donnait à manger à Harry. La scène lui semblait vraiment surnaturelle. Elle prit un peu de café en observant les deux comparses qui partageaient désormais sa vie... Harry mangeai chaque cuillère du pot que Rogue lui donnais et il le regardait comme d'un air amusé puis il voulu prendre la cuillère des mains pour manger le reste seul. Lily observait toujours la scène et elle s'approche de Severus en souriant. La jeune femme regarda Harry, prendre la cuillère des mains de Severus pour manger seul. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur, mais aussi un peu de tristesse que ce moment ne soit pas partagé avec James.  
>"Merci! Je pense qu'il est grand maintenant!" commenta-t-elle.<br>-C'est un enfant adorable  
>-Oui, très! ajouta Lily en prenant une tartine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.<br>-Comme sa maman  
>Severus prit une tasse de thé et en proposa une, à Lily<br>-Tu veux un thé Lys?  
>-Euh oui, merci! fit Lily dans un sourire en prenant la tasse des mains de Severus. C'était toujours aussi bizarre de prendre le petit déjeuner comme ça. Mais un jour, elle savait que ce serait normal.<br>Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il n'osait pas. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui faire des petits gestes affectueux. Il la regardait toujours amoureusement, et sentait vraiment l'amour que qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle aussi le regarda comme si elle avait compris ses pensées  
>Lily ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter par Severus. Elle était amoureuse de James, encore, et cela ne changerait pas. Mais elle aimait Severus aussi d'une autre façon beaucoup plus amicale, et ne voulait pas lui causer de la peine. Elle fit un petit sourire en buvant son thé en silence.<br>Severus constatait le sourire de la jeune femme sans rien dire. Harry avait fini tout seul son petit pot et le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras et commençait à jouer avec lui pour le faire rigoler et Lily souriait. La jeune femme termina son petit déjeuner, et se demandait ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.  
>"Quelle est le programme de la journée?" demanda Lily<br>-On va a la cérémonie et après on va passer l'après-midi tous les trois, si tu veux ? Que voudras-tu faire ?  
>"Je ne sais pas trop" fit Lily dans un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller à cette cérémonie que se serait l'occasion de dire au revoir à James, mais elle avait aussi très peur de cet au revoir.<br>-Tu es sur que ca va aller tu va tenir le coup.  
>"Oui, je vais tenir le coup, ça ira" fit Lily en se levant de sa chaise. Severus lui sortit un fortifiant pour l'aider à tenir le choc.<br>-Tiens Lys c'est du fortifiant.  
>-Merci!" fit Lily en buvant la potion. Cela la revigora, et elle soupira d'un certain soulagement. Rogue s'approcha de Lily et la serrant dans ses bras. Et pendant un instant, la magie se fit entre eux. Severus en profita pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Lily le laissa faire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé arriver aussi prés, quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se figea un moment, puis baissa la tête pour rompre le baiser.<br>"Severus" fit-elle... Elle n'avait pas encore enterré James, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle se leva et s'écarta de lui. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.  
>-Je te comprends Lys prend le temps de faire ton deuil, je serais patient, je t'aime<br>Lily plongea son visage dans ses mains, c'est exactement le genre de choses qu'elle ne voulait pas... Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment y répondre, ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, et hocha la tête.  
>"Nous y allons?"<p>

Lily, et Severus, et de nombreuses autres personnes se trouvaient dans la grande salle de Poudlard et Lily était prés de Rogue, vêtue d'une robe de deuil, noir serrant son fils contre elle le petit Harry était lui aussi de noir vêtu, Severus prit la main de Lily et Albus commença son hommage à Potter.

-Il est triste que nous ayons à dire au revoir à un mari aussi attentionné, fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête vers Lily, et un père aimant, ajouta-t-il en fixant Harry. Un ami aussi dévoué, continua-t-il en croisant le regard de Sirius. James a combattu le Mal par l'amour, et la compassion. Nous ne pouvons espérer que son souvenir et son dévouement, et son amour et amitié restent gravés au creux de nos mémoires et nos cœurs. N'oublions pas ce jeune homme, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de sa femme et de son fils. Il nous apprend tous que nous devons nous aider et nous aimer les uns et les autres. Il ne sera jamais oublié car il restera prés de nous, dans les moments de doute, et de solitude, spécialement dans le cœur de Lily et d'Harry. Disons au revoir à James, ce jeune homme courageux et aimant. Nos condoléances vont à sa famille, et à ses proches, terminant Dumbledore non sans laisser une larme tombait dans sa longue barbe blanche.

Severus prit la parole à son tour, pour faire un discours.  
>-J'ai connu James Potter ici durant ma scolarité, même si nous avons jamais été ami, et malgré les blagues qu'il me faisait, je suis relativement triste de devoir lui dire Adieu, il laisse derrière lui une femme ravissante et un fils adorable, nous ne l oublierons jamais, Adieu James Potter, on te regrettera. Le jeune homme regarda Lily, qui était ému par les paroles de Rogue et de Dumbledore.<br>La jeune femme soupira, elle n'osait pas s'approcher de la dépouille de James. Elle ne voulait pas le voir aussi terne, blanc, froid. Il ne pourrait jamais plus lui sourire, ou même la regardait avec ses yeux fermés à tout jamais. Lily laissait les larmes coulaient sans les retenir devant la tombe de James. Finalement elle posa son regard sur le corps de son mari, et tendait la main pour la poser sur celle de James.  
>-Au revoir" fit-elle. Lily n'avait pas envie de faire de discours sur la mort de James, car aucuns mots ne seraient assez forts pour décrire son émotion, sa tristesse et sa solitude.<p>

Severus s'approcha d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule en disant  
>-Aller ! Reprends-toi Lily<p>

Elle reprit son souffle, et entendit les paroles de Severus loin dans son esprit embrumée par la tristesse. Elle essuya ses yeux, et ôta sa main de celle de James. Elle se recula pour s'éloigner de lui, à tout jamais. Il serait bientôt mis en terre, et elle ne le verrait plus. Plus jamais ! Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, pour chasser ses nouvelles larmes. Le menton tremblant, elle ne devait plus se laisser aller par le chagrin, elle devait être forte maintenant pour Harry.

Severus prit la main de Lily et resta prés d'elle Le petit était en larmes en voyant son papa dans le cercueil. Rogue, le prit contre lui et le calma mais il pleurait. Même si il était encore un peu petit pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Lily allait un peu mieux, grâce à la présence d'Harry, mais aussi de Severus. Elle se mit à serrer les mains de tous, qui lui présentaient leurs condoléances. Elle vit que Remus et Sirius se trouvaient là aussi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien le moment de leur parler. Rogue salua brièvement Black et Lupin et Lily ne se sentait pas bien.  
>-Tu veux rentrer Lily<br>- Non, pas encore! fit Lily dans un sourire. Tu veux bien garder Harry avec toi. Je vais faire un tour.  
>Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, et de revoir les couloirs de Poudlard, là où elle avait passé tant de temps avec James.<br>- Oui bien sur donne le moi !

Lily se trouvait devant le cercueil de son bien-aimé, elle était très triste de perdre James aussi vite. Elle regrettait un peu toutes ses années, où elle l'avait détesté, si elle avait su, elle aurait passé plus de temps avec lui.  
>- "James tu me manques tant, pourquoi n'étais-tu plus là?" se demandait-elle tristement, tout cela était la faute du mage noire. Et maintenant, il s'en prenait à Harry. Elle devait à tout pris protéger son fils. Une voix de résonna dans sa tète.<br>- Mon émeraude D'amour ma Lily ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix, c'était celle de James, bien sûr il n'était pas vraiment là, et ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Une phrase qu'il aurait sans doute dit, s'il avait été là... Bien sûr si il avait été là, et bien elle ne serait pas là, et il n'aurait pas dit une telle chose. C'était paradoxal tout ça. Elle essuya ses larmes, elle pouvait toujours être triste, elle aimerait toujours James. Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve son courage de lionne pour faire face à Voldemort.  
>- "Oui, je sais James, je dois être forte pour Harry!"<br>- Comment va mon petit attrapeur, et toi mon amour comment va tu ? demanda James, ému.

"Harry va bien", répondit Lily dans un sourire, elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'Harry avait dit à Severus. Elle soupira, elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui, sans James à ses côtés.

Mon émeraude d'amour, ne t enferme pas dans le chagrin mon amour, tu sais que la vie est une chose précieuse, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Tu es une gryffondor, va de l'avant bats toi pour ton bonheur et pour notre fils, tu mérites le meilleur, ne souffre plus de ma mort ! Je suis fier de t'avoir connue et aimer, grâce a toi une nouvelle génération de Potter continuera de vivre, Harry est voué à une belle vie avec toi, rend le heureux et toi aussi.

- "Oui, James" répondit-elle simplement en reculant doucement du cercueil. Il fallait lui dire au revoir.  
>- "Au revoir" fit-elle en laissant couler sa dernière larme sur sa joue.<p>

- « Promet moi d'être forte ma chérie » dit-il.

- "Promis" fit Lily en quittant la petite pièce où se trouvait le cercueil de James sans se retourner, pour retrouver Harry qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte avec Severus.

- Ca va lys ? Interrogea Rogue en voyant Lily sortit et s'approchait de lui et d'Harry.

-"Oui" répondit-elle d'un ton franc et sincère. Elle prit son petit bonhomme dans ses bras, et se mit à rire avec lui, et même à faire des grimaces. Il fallait passer à autre chose, et protéger Harry.

Tu veux rentrer Lys ? demanda Severus.

"Oui" fit Lily, dans un sourire pour Severus.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4**

Sirius regardait la femme de mon meilleur ami partir avec Rogue, il se demandait encore pourquoi une femme comme elle avait été trouvé refuge auprès de lui. Dumbledore observait la scène entre Sirius, Severus et Lily, par dessus ses lunettes de son regard bleu perçant. Il fit un sourire, et vit la raideur des épaules du jeune Black, nul doute que le jeune homme ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le rapprochement entre Lily et Severus.  
>"Sirius" appela-t-il.<p>

« Oui professeur » fit le concerné.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" interrogea le vieux directeur avec son sourire bienveillant.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ...

Lily fait confiance à Severus?" supposa Dumbledore.

Sirius hocha la tête, lui n'avait pas confiance en Rogue, et voyait très mal comment quelqu'un pouvait y parvenir avec son passé louche, et ses fréquentations plus que douteuses.

Ah, Je pense que Lily a agit instinctivement. Quand Severus est arrivé ce soir-là, elle a été obligée de lui faire confiance.  
>- Si il ose lui faire du mal je vous garanti que je le tue, reprit-il en se mordant la langue.<p>

- Il ne lui en fera pas, j'ai aussi confiance en Severus!" fit Dumbledore dans un sourire.

-Vous Faites confiance a un mangemort, vous ? Moi pas ! Il cache son jeu il fait semblant d'être amicale avec elle pour la trainer dans la tanière du lord noir il attend que ca ce salopard

Dumbledore soupira, et se dit que c'était sans doute beaucoup demandé à Sirius de faire confiance à Rogue.  
>- "C'est votre avis, Sirius!" conclue Dumbledore, montrant que la conversation était close.<p>

Professeur j ai réfléchi et je voulais vous proposer de vous prêter square Grimaud comme QG de l'Ordre

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, il est vrai que le jeune black venait d'hériter de la maison, il y a peu, suite à la mort de sa mère. L'idée d'avoir une "base" pour préparer les opérations, serait idéale. Il hocha la tête, bien sûr, il y aurait différente chose à préparer pour en faire un lien sécurisé, mais cela valait la peine de tenter le coup.  
>- "Oui, cela me semble une très bonne idée, merci Sirius" fit Dumbledore.<p>

De rien professeur

"Nous devrions nous y rendre pour voir quelles mesures de sécurité, nous devons prendre" proposa Dumbledore. A quel moment, vous conviendrait-il? demanda le professeur.

Quand vous voudrez professeur

"Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que demain serait bien. Venez me retrouver ici, disons vers 10h!" fit Dumbledore dans un sourire.

Quelques temps plus tard, la jeune femme se trouvait dans la maison des Black, cet endroit bien qu'entretenu, n'était pas très "lumineux", et lui faisait parfois froid dans le dos. Et puis cet elfe de maison, Kreathur était vraiment bizarre. Severus était venu discuter avec Dumbledore, et bien que la jeune femme aurait voulu participer à la conversation, puisqu'il s'agissait quand même de combattre le mage noir, qui avait tué James, et s'en prenait à son fils. Mais elle avait été gentiment chassée de la pièce par Dumbledore. Elle se retrouvait donc avec Molly, non pas que cela lui déplaise, la compagnie de la femme Weasley était toujours agréable.  
>"Bonjour, Molly"! fit-elle en posant le petit Harry, prés de Ron, le fils de Molly.<p>

Bonjour Lily, tu vas bien ?

Oui, et vous?" demanda Lily en s'installant en face de Molly. Un gilet était entrain de se tricoter entre les deux femmes. Que faites-vous ici? Continua la jeune femme.

-Je suis ici car Arthur es retenue au ministère, tu veux boire quelque chose Lily

"Euh oui, je veux bien. Mais tu pourrais être chez toi?" fit Lily inquiète. Est-ce que cela allait si mal que ça. Bien sûr, elle savait que les attaques de Voldemort étaient dangereuses, elle en avait essuyé les frais, mais elle avait pensé que les gens travaillant au ministère avait des moyens de se protéger.

Les Mangemorts sont très actif en se moment

"Ah!" fut la seule remarque de la jeune femme, apparemment Molly ne voulait pas trop en parler, sans doute était-elle déjà suffisant inquiète pour Arthur. "Ron est vraiment très mignon" fit Lily pour changer de sujet.

-Oui et il est déjà très copain avec ton Harry regarde ça promet quand ils entreront a Poudlard tous les deux.

"C'est sûr!" fit Lily en regardant les deux bonhommes jouaient ensemble. Et où sont les autres rouquins? demanda la jeune femme.

Euh… Dans la famille. Tu sais Lily si tu veux je peux t aider a t occuper de Harry de temps en temps  
>- Merci, Molly! fit Lily en observant les deux enfants, finalement cela ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que Ron et Harry se retrouvent de temps en temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas confier Harry à Molly, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, mais elle mettrait un danger trop grand au dessus de cette famille. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Severus entra dans la pièce, il salua Molly dans un signe de tête, et croisa le regard de Lily.<br>- "Ton entrevue est terminée?" demanda-t-elle.

Oui, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily sourit et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de Severus. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et la jeune femme lui sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers Molly, qui les observait certes surprise, mais avec le sourire. Lily s'approcha d'Harry, et le confia à Molly pendant quelques instants.  
>- "Viens" fit-elle à Severus. Elle voulait savoir tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.<p>

Molly resta seule avec les deux petits garçons. Harry et Ron semblaient bien s'entendre. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol, et se passaient des petits cubes pour essayer de construire un haute tour. Mais c'était peine perdue, avec leurs petites mains tremblantes, ils ne pouvaient que poser trois ou quatre tubes avant que tout s'écroule. Elle connaissait Lily depuis quelques temps, elles n'avaient pas eu la chance de pouvoir se connaître à Poudlard, Molly avait quitté les bancs de l'école quelques années avant que Lily n'y entre. Mais la mère de Ron se demandait si elle faisait bien de faire confiance à Rogue, apparemment il n'avait pas très bonne réputation, mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, alors Molly ne remettrait pas ce choix en doute. Elle posa son regard sur la porte où Lily et Rogue venaient de disparaître, que pouvaient-ils se raconter ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, se tenait donc Lily et Severus, le jeune homme serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord. Lily se dégagea, elle voulait vraiment des réponses, sur ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
>-Dis-moi ce qui se passe maintenant? demanda-t-elle le regard flamboyant.<p>

Tu veux rentrer chez nous

-Je veux des explications, Severus ! dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-mon lys, si tu veux bien on parlera de ça chez nous ce soir pour le moment j'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi

- Severus, arrête. Je vais chercher Harry fit-elle en sortant dans la pièce pour rejoindre Molly.

Son fils était entrain de rire avec Ron. Elle se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
>-Dis au revoir, à ton ami Ron! dit-elle.<p>

Le petit Harry toujours hilare secoua sa main pour dire au revoir. Lily fit la bise à Molly pour lui dire au revoir. Elles se sourirent et elle se retourna pour retrouver Severus, et rentrer chez nous, comme avait-il dit. Lily ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait dire aussi chez nous, ou chez elle. Mais ce qui était sûre, c'est que la maison, était celle de Severus dans sa tête, plus que Godric Hollow.

Lily, Harry et Severus transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison. Lily amena son fils dans sa chambre, et l'allongea dans son petit lit. Elle observa un moment, il était si tranquille. Après ce moment, elle redescendit dans le salon, où un radio-magique diffusait une musique douce. Severus se leva de son fauteuil et vint vers elle.

Tu es magnifique mon lys ! dit-il en posant sa main sur son cou, et lui pris l'autre main dans la sienne. M'accorderais-tu une petite danse mon lys d'amour ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se laissant faire, sans savoir si elle en avait vraiment envie. Severus la fit danser sur un thème, qu'ils avaient connu dans leur enfance.

Tu te souviens de cette musique quand on était petit, on l'entendait déjà, tu l'aimais bien je crois non ?

Lily avait reconnut la chanson, et se souvenait qu'ils l'écoutaient souvent tous les deux, c'était une chanson à la mode, disait-on. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne la traite de sang-de-bourbe. Elle n'avait pas compris, pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur ce sentiment pénible. Elle soupira et se raidit dans ses bras, elle devait savoir ce que Dumbledore, lui avait dit.  
>- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit? demanda-t-elle.<p>

-Chut! On parlera de ça après ! fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Mon lys, je t'aime, reprit-il.

Lily voulait tout de même des réponses, et elle les voulait maintenant.  
>-Severus, j'ai besoin de savoir!<br>Severus ne l'écouta pas et l'entraina en dansant dans le sofa, où elle tomba, et lui aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa. Lily se laissa faire pendant une seconde. Puis elle se raidit, elle voulait des réponses. C'était de son fils qu'il s'agissait quand même. Et puis elle avait enterré son mari, i peine un mois. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, bien que son premier réflexe ait été de le gifler. Non en fait son premier réflexe avait été de répondre à son baiser. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse, et baissa la tête, triste d'avoir ainsi trahit la confiance de James. Même si elle s'était promis de refaire sa vie et d'être heureuse. C'était peut-être encore un peu tôt. Quel était le délai raisonnable avant de recommencer à vivre avec un homme. Un mois? Trois mois? Six mois? Un an?

Severus l'embrassait, il l'aimait, et voulait partager cet amour.

-N'ai pas peur mon amour, je ne te ferais aucun mal, J'ai entaché notre amitié en t'insultant quand j'avais 15 ans, je l'ai regretté toute ma vie, donne moi une chance de t'aimer mon ange d'amour,

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Severus de l'aimer, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments envers lui. Lily repensait à ses longues années d'amitié avec Rogue, elle repensait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de le "remercier" de cette façon, et de ne pas vraiment l'aimer.  
>"Severus, je ne sais pas". dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ou pas.<p>

- Laisse-toi aller mon amour, je ferais de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde moldu comme sorcier dit-il en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou et la serrant contre lui.

-Severus, je veux être sûre de mes sentiments avant d'aller plus loin! dit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que le sexe entre en jeu, avant qu'elle ne soit sûre. Il ne fallait pas tout confondre. L'amour c'était donner et recevoir. Si l'un donne mais ne reçoit pas, ça ne peut pas marcher. Mais l'un reçoit sans donner, ça ne marche pas non. Il faut trouver un juste équilibre, et pour ça elle avait besoin de temps, et de savoir si elle pourrait donner autant que recevoir.

-Tu penses quoi de moi, mon émeraude d'amour ? demanda Severus.

Elle pensait tout un tas de choses, et c'était le problème. Avec James, cela avait été évident simple, elle n'avait eu qu'une pensée, c'était lui, c'était le bon. Mais avec Severus, il y avait tellement de choses, de doutes, mais aussi de certitudes. Et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser de lui, avec lui, pour lui.  
>- Je... ne sais pas! fit-elle en se dégageant des bras de Severus pour s'asseoir comme il faut dans le sofa.<p>

-C'est mon passé qui te fais peur c'est ça? Demanda Severus inquiet.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Toute ma vie est sens dessus-dessous, laisse moi un peu de temps, pour comprendre, et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et mes sentiments.  
>-Laisse moi t'aider à trouver le chemin de mon cœur mon lys ! dit-il en la prenant contre lui, la recouvrant de sa cape.<p>

Lily eut un petit sourire en coin, et secoua la tête. C'était bien le moment de faire de la prose. Mais elle approuva les paroles. Elle soupira et se sentit soudain très lasse.  
>- Je vais surtout aller trouver le chemin vers mon lit" fit-elle dans un petit sourire.<p>

-Tu peux dormir dans mes bras si tu veux

- Severus! dit-elle bien que cela ne sonnait plus comme un reproche, elle se leva tout de même et s'éloigna de lui. Elle s'approcha de la porte, puis, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, et lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir et de rejoindre sa chambre. Severus monta dans sa chambre, il vint faire un baiser à Lily, sur son front et fit la même chose à Harry.

- Bonne nuit mon lys, bonne nuit mon petit Harry

- Bonne nuit, Severus !

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Severus repensa à sa journée, et à cette conversation avec Dumbledore, il ne devait rien dire à la jeune femme, mais il était vraiment inquiet.

_Dumbledore se trouvait dans la cuisine de la maison des Black, une réunion de l'ordre venait de se terminer mais il avait besoin de parler avec Severus._

_-Vous vouliez me voir Albus?_

_- Oui, c'est au sujet de se dont nous avions parlé, il y a quelques semaines? Avez-vous fait des progrès?  
>-Je n'ose pas en parler à Lily, je ne veux pas la perdre une nouvelle fois<em>

_-Je comprends, mais que Lily soit au courant n'est pas indispensable. Elle ne pourra rien faire de plus de savoir, ou d'ignorer la vérité. Au contraire le poids d'un savoir est un lourd fardeau. " dit Dumbledore._

_- Je ne veux pas la perdre Je ..._

_- Alors le chemin qui s'ouvre à vous est tout tracé. Vous devez sauver son fils. Bien! fit-il d'un ton entendu que cette partie de la conversation était close. Quels sont donc vos progrès concernant les Horcruxes? demanda Dumbledore._

_- je sais qu'il y en 7 mais je ne sais pas ou i se trouve, je dois voir sous peu Malefoy pour l'interroger_

_- Sept? Comment avez vous apprit cette information? demanda Dumbledore curieux, mais aussi pour savoir si elle était véridique._

_- Logique? fit Dumbledore surpris, et attendant plus d'explications_

_- Quel est votre plan ? _

_Mon plan est simple, Severus! Leurs destructions, à n'importe quel prix!_

_- Bien mais avant de me lancer dans cette besogne je voudrais savoir quelque choses_

_- Je vous écoute? fit poliment Dumbledore._

_- Si il m'arrive quelque chose je voudrais être sur qu'Harry et sa mère soit en sécurité_

_- Évidemment, vous avez ma parole, Severus! fit le vieux sorcier._

Severus repensait à cette conversation, il ne voulait pas perdre Lily, il tenait trop à elle, il se devait de lui dire. Cette nuit là, il ne put vraiment pas trouver le sommeil, assit sur son lit, seul, il laissait ses larmes coulaient le long de ses jours. Le jour mit du temps à se lever, il sût que c'était le matin quand un rayon de soleil pénétra dans sa chambre. Il lança alors un sort pour faire apparaître des roses et des lys, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily. Il entra, la jeune femme dormait toujours, ainsi qu'Harry. Il fit apparaître un vase et de l'eau, et mit les fleurs à l'intérieur. Il s'assit prés de Lily et la regarda dormir.

-Mon lys, tu es si belle !

Lily fut réveillée par un murmure, et une odeur de roses. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se posa sur le bouquet, et sur Severus.  
>-Merci! dit-elle. Bonjour! reprit-elle en se redressant entre ses draps. Et une nouvelle journée commença pour eux.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore venait de quitter une réunion de l'ordre et entendit du bruit dans le salon de la maison, c'était le petit Harry et Ron qui jouaient ensemble aux cubes, sous l'œil attendrissant des deux mères. Deux autres garçons, un peu plus grand, Fred et Georges Weasley, deux petits rouquins identiques étaient dans la pièce. Ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart, et assit dans un grand fauteuil, ils discutaient en chuchotant. Le vieux sorcier sourit, et se dit que jamais, il n'avait été aussi proche de son frère, ni de sa sœur. Il salua les deux femmes dans u hochement de tête, et se tourna pour observer les objets dans la vitrine. Il y avait tout un tas d'objets divers aux armoiries de la famille Black. Sirius avait eu une bonne idée de leur prêter la maison. Cela leur permettait de se retrouver pour discuter en toute quiétude, mais aussi d'avoir un lieu pour protéger les familles. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Lily, mais l'accueillir ici aurait été possible, mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas fait la demande. Il sourit en se demandant combien de temps, il lui faudrait pour comprendre ses sentiments pour Severus Rogue. Il posa son regard sur un médaillon, avec un serpent dessus, et son sourire disparut. A la place, se dessina une perplexité, puis une certitude. Cet objet était des plus magiques, et posséder par une magie bien noire. Il s'ouvrit la vitrine, et posa la main sur l'objet. Il ressentit tout de suite la pression dû à la magie noire. Il serra ses longs doigts autour du médaillon, et sortit de la pièce, il avait maintenant besoin de réponses. Vers qui devait-il se tourner ? Soudain son regard se posa sur le petit elfe de maison, qui frottait la rambarde de l'escalier.

-Sirius ? appela Albus sans bouger du couloir, observant toujours l'elfe de maison.

Oui ! fit le concerné en sortant de la cuisine.

-Pouvez-vous me dire quel est cet objet ? demanda-t-il en levant le médaillon pour que Kreatthur puisse bien le voir. Ce dernier eut un visage surpris et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Non, je ne sais rien !

-Et toi, Kreatthur ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Réponds à la question ! ordonna Sirius d'un ton rude, et sec.

-C'est Maitre Regulus, qui l'a donné à Kreathur, il adit de le détruire, mais Kreatthur n'y est pas arrivé ! fit le petit elfe de maison.

Je vois ! Merci ! Sirius ! Kreatthur ! salua-t-il avant de sortir de la maison et de transplaner.

Il tenait entre les mains, un des Horcruxes de Voldemort, il le savait, il le présentait. Demandait des explications à Kreatthur serait utile, pour l'instant, sa destruction était indispensable.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 5**

Lucius était dans son bureau, il était assis devant l'imposable meuble, où des parchemins étaient étalés. Lucius avait de nombreuses relations, et pouvait faire chanter, ou bien appuyer certains et certaines. L'homme venait d'avoir un fils, et le petit Drago faisait la fierté de son père. Il serait un grand Malefoy. Rogue entra alors au manoir Malefoy, Lucius entendit du bruit dans le hall de sa maison, il sortit de son bureau et vit Severus. Des elfes de maison venaient de prendre son manteau, et l'accrocher sur un porte-manteau.  
>- Severus, que me vaut ta visite? demanda Lucius. Il avait choisit le jeune homme pour être le parrain de son fils. Viens passons dans mon bureau, proposa le maitre des lieux.<p>

Rogue suivi son coéquipier dans son bureau, sans rien dire. Lucius invita son ami à prendre place dans un fauteuil, autour d'une table basse.  
>- Dobby! fit Lucius d'une voix forte. Le petit elfe arriva et reçu l'ordre de rapporter le thé, et les petits gâteaux. Alors quoi de nouveau?<p>

-Rien, ah au faite félicitation pour ton gosse ! fit Severus en faisant le tour de la pièce, il s'avança vers le bureau de son ami, et vit un cahier avec une couverture noire, et le prit, le feuilletant, et constatant que les pages étaient blanches, qu'il n'y avait rien dedans.  
>-Ah quoi ca te sert d'avoir un cahier si tu écris rien dedans, Lucius !<p>

- Merci, répondit Lucius dans un sourire pas peu fier. Un fils, il avait un fils. Il regarda son ami s'approcher de son bureau, et prendre un vieux cahier. Le maitre de maison, l'avait reçu de Voldemort lui même, lui demanda de le garder. Il était aussi très fier d'avoir sa confiance.  
>- Il n'est pas à moi! répondit Lucius, mais viens prendre le thé, mon ami! Proposa Malefoy en voyant le thé apparaitre sur la petite table.<p>

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps j'ai des potions à finir !

- Encore! Tu as toujours le nez dans tes potions, Severus! Il faut sortir de temps en temps. Tes visites sont rares, ces derniers temps. Tu ne veux pas saluer Narcissa et Drago? fit Lucius dans un sourire.

- Dis-moi Lucius à qui appartient ce cahier sur ton bureau, j'ai senti qu'il regorge de magie noire

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit.  
>- A ton avis! fit-il d'un ton sous-entendu. Allez viens voir mon petit Drago! fit le maitre des lieux en tapant ses cuisses et se levant sortant de son fauteuil, et ouvrit la porte.<p>

-Tu veux dire que ce cahier appartient au Maitre ?

Lucius soupira de lassitude, et referma la porte de son bureau un peu violemment, et se retourna pour toiser son ami. Leur conflit visuel dura un moment. Il attendait de savoir ce qui se passait. Pourquoi cela intéressait-il Severus? Il attendit patiemment en fixant son ami du regard. Il ne répondit rien. Mais il décida tout de même prendre congé.

Je reviendrais voir Drago, un autre jour.

Lucius soupira, et laissa son ami sortir, même si il sentait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Severus était son ami, mais il allait devoir parler de ses soupçons au Maître.  
>- Bien comme tu veux! fit Lucius, dans un hochement de tête. Il retourna à son bureau, et s'installa pour reprendre son travail. Tu connais le chemin! dit-il sans plus de cérémonie. Puis il pencha sa tête vers ses parchemins.<p>

Severus sortit de la maison de Lucius et se rendit directement à l'école de sorcellerie pour voir Dumbledore. Ce dernier était dans son bureau, il relisait la demande du Ministère de prendre le poste de Ministre et d'assurer l'avenir du monde des sorciers. Mais le vieux directeur savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre le pouvoir entre ses mains. Il posa la lettre et prit un parchemin vierge pour y répondre.

-Albus je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui! fit-il en levant la tête à l'entrée de Severus dans son bureau. A force de le voir dans Poudlard, il allait finir par lui proposer un poste de professeur.

- J'ai peut être trouvé un des Horcruxes !

- Oui! répéta Dumbledore sur un ton beaucoup plus intéressé. Il croisa les doigts et les posa sur son menton. Les choses se présentaient bien, il fallait maintenant ne pas faire d'erreurs. Voldemort comprendrait ce que Dumbledore cherchait, mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive trop vite.

-Il se trouve chez Lucius Malefoy, il s'agit d'un journal

- Bien. Nous devons le prendre assez tôt, mais pas trop tôt non plus. Lucius s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Si nous agissons trop tôt, nous perdrons l'avantage de la surprise.

-Mais il y a un détail important qui pourrai venir compliquer les choses, je suis le parrain de son fils ainé, et il a constatait que je m intéressais à ce journal, ça risque d'aller mal pour moi si il s'aperçoit que le cahier a disparu.

- De toute façon, si c'est le seul horcruxe qu'il n'est pas caché, une fois le journal en notre possession, vous n'aurez plus besoin de jouer les espions Severus!

- Comment va Lily ?

- Elle va bien! Elle se trouve chez la famille Weasley avec le petit Harry! fit Dumbledore dans un sourire bienveillant.  
>Severus pensai à elle, il a trouvait si douce et fragile, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, et de douter de la capacité des autres à la protéger. Il était aussi très attaché à Harry, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait autant aimer le fils de James, et pourtant c'était le cas.<br>- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi Albus ?

- Tachez de découvrir, si c'est le seul que Voldemort n'a pas caché. Et ramenez le-moi, le plus rapidement possible mais sans vous trahir. fit Dumbledore.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore se transplana en haut d'une colline surplomba un village. Ce village se nommait Little Hangleton, il avait vu la rencontre entre Mérope Gaunt et Tom Jedusor les parents de Voldemort. En apprenant toute l'histoire sur le médaillon, par Kreatthur interrogeait avec l'aide de Sirius. Il en avait pu en déduire où s'était trouvé le médaillon. Il avait cherché les autres, Severus lui en avait dit qu'il en existait sept. Il y avait le médaillon, d'or et déjà détruit, celui qui était dans le propre corps de Voldemort. Celui qu'il pouvait éventuellement trouvé dans ce village. Il en restait donc encore quatre à trouver. Il comptait sur l'aide de Severus pour y parvenir. Il avança vers le cottage des Gaunt, il avait pu réunir quelques souvenirs sur la vie de la jeune femme. Une vie misérable !

Il poussa la porte de la maison en ruine, personne n'était venu l'entretenir, il trouva de nombreuses bouteilles de boissons vides, et des canettes. Les jeunes moldus venaient s'amuser dans les coins sans savoir quel acte de magie, cet endroit avait connu. Il poussa une canette du pied, sortant sa baguette magique. Il se mit à l'agiter en jetant des sorts, sans même prononcer un mot. Soudain un morceau du mur bougea, et un bruit étrange se fit entendre. C'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur du mur, voulait sortir, et cogner pour qu'on ouvre le mur. Il jeta un sort, qui fendit le mur, et un objet en sortit dans une grande vitesse. Il lança un autre sortilège qui figea l'objet en plein vol, il fallait être prudent avec ces objets, ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels objets. Il s'approcha et regarda le horcruxe, c'était une bague aux armoiries des Gaunt, mais la pierre était différente, elle avait un étrange triangle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait devant lui, la pierre de Résurrection. Il sentit son cœur se serrait. Il avait devant lui le moyen de revoir sa sœur, et ses parents, de leur dire qu'il était désolé. Dumbledore avait abandonné la chance de trouver les trois reliques, et voilà qu'il les avait tous les trois. La cape, qu'il avait empruntée à James avant qu'il ne meurt. La baguette, qu'il avait gagnée dans un duel contre Grindelwald. Et voilà que maintenant, il mettait la main sur la pierre. Il prit l'objet dans ses mains et la glissa à son doigt. A l'idée de revoir sa famille, il oublia qu'il s'agissait d'un horcruxe de Voldemort. Il sentit une violente douleur d'abord dans son doigt, puis dans sa main, et enfin dans tout son cœur. Il tomba à genou, et ôta la bague de son doigt, mais trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Il réussit tout de même à se rendre à Poudlard, heureusement Severus se trouvait justement à Poudlard, il apportait une bonne nouvelle, et deux objets très intéressant. Rogue soigna comme il pu le vieux directeur, et ensemble les deux hommes détruisirent les quatre Horcruxes. La main de Dumbledore était noire, et sa vie arrivait à son terme dans quelques mois.

Bellatrix venait de quitter le seigneur des Ténèbres, il venait de lui confier un trésor. Elle l'avait mis dans son sac, et le serrait peut-être un peu trop fort contre elle. Il lui avait décidé de le cacher, elle s'était donc tourner vers la banque Gringotts. Elle arriva dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, où Severus venait d'entrer. Le hasard fait bien les choses parfois, à deux minutes prés, ils ne se croisaient pas, et tout aurait été perdu, ou gagné selon le point de vue.

-Que fais-tu là Bella ?

- Rien! répondit-elle alors qu'elle jetait un sort pour faire avancer son manteau vers elle, et l'enfilait. Mais elle était un peu trop excitée, et décida d'en rajouter, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

- Le maître m'a confié un objet, une mission!

- Ah moi qui croyais que tu été venu voir ton jeune neveu

-Le petit Drago, évidemment il est mignon, l'honneur de la famille! dit-elle en redressant la bandoulière de son sac.

Cette phrase le fit alors penser, à sa propre situation, lui aussi avait un petit garçon a admiré, Harry. Il regarda Bellatrix, et lui dit :  
>-Tu es bien pressée je trouve Bella !<p>

- Pressée, non mais je dois quand même me rendre à Gringotts! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du manoir pour sortir. Au revoir! ajouta-t-elle, mais elle fut stoppé par Severus qui l'attrapant par le bras, et la retint.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ca ?<p>

Bella se dégagea le bras, et sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Rogue en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda-t-elle sèchement.<p>

Donne-moi l'objet que le mage noir t'a confié.

- Surement pas! s'écria Bellatrix en lançant un sort à Rogue, et recula dans le jardin de la propriété des Malefoy. Bellatrix sentit un sortilège d'attraction sur son sac. Elle le reprit entre ses mains, il n'allait surement pas lui prendre ce trésor aussi facilement. Elle regarde l'homme tout en noir avec un regard féroce.  
>- Tu vas voir, voleur! s'écria-t-elle en lançant un sortilège de torture en direction de Rogue. Mais le sorcier parvint à l'éviter et lui rendit la pareille en lançant à son tour, le même sortilège de douleur.<p>

- Endoloris.

Bellatrix se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Et se remit à lancer des sortilèges en courant de tous les côtés pour éviter ceux de Rogue.  
>- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire? s'écria-t-elle en riant, telle une folle.<p>

-Inflamarer Capa ! fit Severus.

Le sort que venait de lancer Rogue, mis feu à son manteau, à une grande vitesse. Elle lança le sort Augmenti, mais cela l'avait considérablement affaibli. Elle se redressa comme elle put, mais elle ne riait plus du tout.  
>- Tu tombes le vrai masque, Rogue! fit-elle d'un ton acide.<p>

- Donne-moi l'objet Bella

- Non! fit-elle en le serrant d'avantage contre elle, et levant la baguette pour affronter à nouveau Rogue. Mais la sorcière était affaiblie et le sort que lança Rogue, l'envoya contre un mur. Elle sentit son corps être envoyé contre le mur. Quand elle sentit son corps frappé contre le mur, elle eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genou sur le sol. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais ne voulait pas lâcher son sac, surement pas. Assise contre le mur, elle tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air. Mais les yeux dans le vague, elle avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de Rogue.  
>- Traitre! fit-elle d'une voix forte mais cassée par la douleur.<p>

- Oui c'est vrai je suis un traitre, je suis fier d'être un traitre par rapport a ce monstre qui te sert de maitre !

- Ce n'est... pas un... monstre! Il est fidèle à sa parole, lui au moins! fit Bellatrix de plus en plus proche de l'inconscience, sa baguette tremblante au bout de ses doigts.  
>-Réfléchie Bella as-tu envie que Drago vive, dans un monde ou le mal régnerais en maitre, moi je ne le veux pas à cause de lui j'ai tout perdu, et je ne veux plus vivre dans ses idées<p>

Bellatrix n'écoutait déjà plus Rogue, elle s'évanouit, et ce fut le trou noir pendant quelques secondes, assez longues pour Rogue puisse prendre le sac. Puis il se rendit en transplanant dans le bureau de Lucius pour prendre le journal et disparut.

Voldemort regardait Bellatrix, elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait perdu sa petite coupe d'or. Le coupable n'était autre que Severus.

-Maitre, fit Lucius prudemment, votre journal a également disparu.

Le mage noire entra dans une colère noire, il se mit à jeter des sorts dans toutes les directions. Bellatrix et Lucius cherchaient à s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Voldemort était dans une grande colère, il ne savait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu avoir vent de cette information, et de la création de ses Horcruxes. Il transplana devant la grotte, et certain d'y trouver son médaillon, mais la bassine, où il l'avait caché. Mais à l'intérieur, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire copie. Il cria sa fureur faisant trembler toutes les parois de la grotte, certains morceaux tombèrent dans l'eau du lac, affolant les inferis qui nageaient là. Il ressortit et se rendit dans le cottage de la famille de sa mère, et ressortit la aussi les mains vides. Toutes ces cachettes, étaient vides. Dumbledore avait donc mis la main sur le médaillon, le journal, la bague et la coupe. Il ne restait que le diadème, il n'y avait pas moyen. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard, pour voir si le dernier était encore là intact. Dumbledore voulait la guerre, et bien c'est la guerre qu'il va avoir. Il transplana à nouveau dans le manoir Malefoy.

Nous allons attaquer Poudlard ! fit-il d'une voix forte.

Severus venait d'arriver dans les murs de Poudlard, malgré les protestations de McGonagall, il se rua dans le bureau du directeur de l'école, et y déposa les deux Horcruxes, le journal et la coupe, qu'il avait pu subtiliser aux deux lieutenants du mage noir. Dumbledore sortit les deux Horcruxes que lui-même posséder, le médaillon et la bague. Severus se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand sa marque lui fait mal, une atroce brûlure, qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaitre, même en massant son bras.

Dumbledore vit la grimace sur le visage de Rogue, signe que Voldemort avait vite découvert la perte de ses Horcruxes, lui-même avait beaucoup perdu, pensa-t-il en regardant sa main devenu noire. Mais maintenant il fallait agir vite. Le Mage noir allait sans doute se rendre à la dernière cachette de son horcruxe, il fallait découvrir où et y amener toutes les forces de l'ordre et du Ministère.  
>- Il appelle aux armes?" demanda Dumbledore inquiet.<p>

Oui ! Je le sens très proche de moi ! fit Rogue en pensant à Lily et Harry. Nous devons le détruire, ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

- Effectivement. Avez-vous pu savoir combien de Horcruxes, il possède ? demanda le vieux directeur, car tout dépend de ce chiffre.  
>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Dumbledore invité cette personne à entrer, c'était McGonagall, avec un message. Le mage noir approchait de Poudlard avec toute son armée. Le vieux sorcier su ainsi que la dernière cachette se trouvait à Poudlard, c'était le mieux qui puisse arriver, et en même temps le pire.<p>

- Minerva, organiser tout de suite, l'évacuation des élèves, et prévenez les membres de l'ordre! ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton franc, et sec. Il poussa presque le professeur hors de son bureau, puis fermant la porte derrière, il se retourna vers Severus et lui demanda :  
>- Que remarquez-vous de la part de ses objets, Severus?<p>

Minerva était sortit de la pièce, et Dumbledore pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce, Voldemort reliait à tous ses Mangemorts devaient être entrain de leur lancer un appel à la guerre, pas forcément sans douleur. Mais il fallait que Rogue reste concentré, il y avait encore deux questions importantes à poser. Combien de Horcruxes, Voldemort avait pu créer, et qu'est-ce que pouvait être le dernier Horcruxe.  
>- Severus, c'est important! Que remarquez-vous à propos de ces objets?<p>

-Je remarque que chaque horcruxe est lié a une maison de Poudlard, la coupe de pouffe souffle, , le médaillon de serpentard …

- C'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué. Je pense donc que le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort est aussi un objet lié à Poudlard. Nous avons déjà Poufsouffle et Serpentard, il reste Gryffondor et Serdaigle. L'épée n'est pas un horcruxe. Connaissez-vous un objet de la maison des Serdaigle? demanda Dumbledore.  
>-Eh bien...je pense qu'il doit y avoir...euh disons le diadème perdu, mais ce n'est pas sur, car ça fais des années qu'il est perdu ! fit Rogue en se mordant la lèvre, sceptique.<p>

- Le diadème, oui, je pense que c'est cet objet. Et d'après ce que McGonagall vient de dire Voldemort se dirige par ici, je pense donc que le horcruxe se trouve ici, donc le diadème. D'après vos informations, est-ce la dernier Severus? demanda Dumbledore.  
>- Alors est-ce le dernier, Severus? Redemanda Dumbledore.<p>

Tout était vraiment une question de hasard, cela aurait pu prendre des années avant que Severus puisse mettre la main sur ces objets. Maintenant qu'il les avait tous les quatre en main. Ils devaient trouver le dernier et le détruire.

Je pense que le dernier c'est Voldemort lui même  
>- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Nous devons trouver le diadème dans le château! fit Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte pour descendre dans le hall et retrouver ainsi les membres de l'ordre du Phénix.<p>

Une voix de femme se fit entendre  
>-Severus !<p>

Dumbledore se retourna et vit que la jeune Lily était là aussi. La jeune femme était venue dés qu'elle avait reçu l'appel, elle avait laissé Harry, avec Molly qui gardait tous les enfants des familles de l'Ordre. Et çà fait du monde avec ses fils, Neville, le petit Londubat, et puis Harry.

Dumbledore sourit et donna les directives aux membres de l'ordre protéger le château.  
>- Severus, où pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu le cacher. Connaissez-vous une bonne cachette dans le château?<p>

- Allons voir dans la salle sur demande, fit alors Lily

- La quoi? fit Rogue surpris par la remarque de Lily.  
>- Je vous laisse suivre cette piste, fit Dumbledore en laissant le duo, seul.<p>

Dumbledore jeta un sort pour renforcer les défenses de Poudlard, mais il savait très bien que cela ne suffirait pas, et que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix s'étaient dispersés dans les quatre coins de Poudlard pour protéger les murs, et les différentes pièces. Le vieux directeur ne pouvait que faire confiance à Severus et Lily pour trouver l'Horcruxe et les détruire. Les autres avaient déjà subi la destruction, et n'était plus que des vestiges de ce qu'il était autrefois. Il avait dû recourt au feudeymon pour les détruire, mais c'était le plus important. Dumbledore sentit une force noire approchait des murs de sa chère école, cela faisait trembler les fondations du sort de protection. L'armée de Voldemort était aux portes de Poudlard, dans quelques instants, tout allait commencer, et tout pouvait finir, s'il s'était trompé. Il était un homme avec une intelligence considérable, supérieure à la moyenne, ce n'était pas pour se venter, parce que ses erreurs étaient à la hauteur de son intelligence. Une seule erreur de sa part, et il mettrait peut-être Poudlard entre les mains de Voldemort. Dans ses conditions, le Ministère ne tarderait donc pas à tomber à son tour.

Un sort jaillit soudain, et commença à ébranler le sort de protection de Dumbledore, mais avant que ce dernier ait pu le restaurer, l'école était déjà envahi par des dizaines de Mangemorts et l'armée noire de Voldemort, car il n'y avait pas que des hommes, mais aussi des créatures maléfiques. Dumbledore affronta des Mangemorts, mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids, et tombaient bien souvent dans l'inconscience avant même le temps d'avoir jeter un sort. Et le peu de sort qu'ils parvenaient à lui jeter, ricocher sur un étrange bouclier. Il émettait un son grave ressemblait à un gong, retentit et fit claquer des dents et dresser les cheveux sur la tête des gens qui se trouvaient non loin du combat. Ou le vieux sorcier les évitait avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge.

Affronte-moi, Dumbledore ! fit Voldemort dans un ton hautain, en apparaissant en face du vieux directeur.

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore le tuer, cela ne servirait à rien, car il était toujours immortel, retenu à la vie terrestre par un Horcruxe, et le vieux sorcier ne pouvait qu'espérait que cela soit le dernier. Mais l'attitude de Voldemort semblait le prouver, jamais il ne serait venu avec toute son armée, si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Severus et Lily devaient donc faire vite pour détruire le diadème de Serdaigle.

Rogue et Lily courraient dans les couloirs en direction de la salle sur demande, au septième étage. La jeune femme avait expliqué qu'une fois, quand elle était élève, elle avait cherché à cacher quelque chose, et qu'elle était tombée sur une grande salle, où de nombreux objets se trouvaient. Si on cherche à cacher quelque chose, c'était l'endroit idéal. C'est ainsi que Rogue et la jeune femme se rendaient dans cette pièce, quand la voix de Malefoy résonna dans un couloir, et se retrouva face à eux. Le duo dû s'arrêter dans leur course enfarinée pour faire face à Lucius. Lily regarda Severus, qui sortait sa baguette, la jeune femme fit de même.

5- Oh, je comprends mieux... maintenant, mon cher Severus! fit la voix trainante de Malefoy en regardant le duo improbable et pourtant vrai qui se trouvait devant lui.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais Lucius continuait de sourire, et vit la baguette de Rogue sortit, il fit de même et la pointa vers le duo. Peter sortit alors d'un autre couloir pour encercler le couple.  
>- Peter, tu te joins à nous! fit Lucius.<p>

-Lily sauve toi, Sauve toi je vais les retenir sauve toi vite ! fit Rogue en brandissant sa baguette et menaçant Malefoy.

Lucius voyait bien tous les efforts que faisait Rogue pour permettre à Lily de s'enfuir, et cela le faisait bien rire, car elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.  
>- Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse aller bien loin! Bien, si on commençait ce duel! fit Lucius.<p>

- Expedimenta s'écria Rogue.  
>Lucius para son sort avec un protego et lui retourna son sort, dans un petit rire mesquin. Mais Severus n'allait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement, il jeta un sortilège de torture sur Malefoy.<p>

-Oh, tu n'hésites pas Severus, peut-être n'es-tu pas devenu si gentil... fit Lucius en évita son sortilège de douleur. Endoloris! fit Malefoy à son tour...

-Terrosium ! fit Severus après avoir éviter le sort de Lucius.

Lucius parvint à éviter qu'une partie du sort, il lui toucha le bras qui se mit à trembler sans pouvoir le contrôler. Il pointa sa baguette et continua d'envoyer une pluie de sortilège sur Rogue, en espérant faire mouche. Rogue se jeta alors sur lui et parviens à le maitriser en cherchant à l'étrangler

- Un combat de moldu, tu t'abaisses rudement bas mon pauvre Severus, tout ça pour une sang-de-bourbe, franchement! fit Lucius, en tentant de parait l'attaque de son ancien ami, avec son bras valide.

- Ne la traite pas de cette façon, sale cafard ! fit Rogue en prenant le dessus sur Lucius, le mangemort venait de perdre connaissance, Rogue était entrain de se relever quand un sortilège le frappa dans son dos, il venait de Peter.

Quelques instants plus tôt, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, et se tenait face à Peter, dans le même couloir que les deux anciens amis. Tout comme Severus, qui affrontait, Lily se retrouvait en face de ce qui avait causé la mort de son mari, il avait trahi son ami James.

-Oh ma douce Lily chérie, fit alors Peter en imitant son ancien ami James Potter, comment va le petit bonhomme ?

- Arrête ça! s'écria la jeune femme en tenant sa baguette dans sa main, elle la serrait si fort que ces doigts étaient tous blancs. Ne t'avise pas de parler d'Harry et encore moins de James. fit-elle avant de jeter son premier sort sur ce traitre de Peter.

-Oh ma chérie ! fit Peter, alors qu'un sourire méchant se dessinait sur son visage. Le Maître sera ravi de te voir et d'avoir des nouvelles de ton petit garçon il tient tellement à lui ! ajouta-t-il en évitant un sort de la jeune femme, et en continuant de s'approcher d'elle.

Lily avait peur de voir Harry entre les mains de Voldemort, pendant une seconde elle eut la vision de son petit corps mort, et elle redoubla de volonté, et se mit à reculer, en jetant des sorts sur Peter.  
>- Stupéfix!<p>

-Tu ne me feras rien ma chère, une pauvre femme comme toi née-moldu en plus n'a aucun talent particulier et ce crétin de James n'avait rien dans la tète en t'épousant. Il aurait dû choisir une sang pur, au moins il serait encore en vie mais non, il est encore plus stupide que Severus en te faisant la cour. Experlliarmus ! s'écria Peter en tenant de désarmer son ancienne amie.

Lily n'en revenait pas Peter dise toutes ses choses, elle sentit sa baguette lui échappait des mains, mais elle parvint à la rattraper juste à temps. Elle se baissa pour éviter un sort de Peter.  
>- Experlliarmus! fit-elle à son tour.<p>

-Où est Harry ma chérie ? demanda Peter de sa voix fluette.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui! fit Lily avec rage.

La jeune femme évita un sort de Peter, mais celui-là ne semblait pas lui être vraiment destiné, car il atteignait Rogue dans le dos, qui tomba et ne semblait plus pouvoir se lever. La jeune femme se retourna et jeta un sort à Peter, qui ne le vit pas, et se fit catapulter contre un mur de Poudlard. Elle se précipita vers Severus, qui se relevait doucement. Mais les deux Mangemorts étaient tous les deux inconscients.

Devant l'entrée de Poudlard, les deux mages, que son Voldemort et Dumbledore, se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, Chacun levait sa baguette, prêt à combattre, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps, car déjà, des jets de lumière sortaient de leurs baguettes. Les sorts de Voldemort étaient fatales, et Dumbledore en évitant un, en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même. De son côté, le vieux directeur ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps, car il devait attendre que le duo détruise le dernier Horcruxe.

Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbledore ! fit Voldemort.

Tous les deux traçaient un cercle parfait en continuant de se faire face, personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir dans leur combat. Chacun semblait avoir le sien à livrer, Dumbledore avait vu du coin de l'œil, Remus qui affrontait Greyback, pendant qu'Arthur et un autre membre combattaient Bellatrix et son mari. Mais Lucius et Peter ne semblaient être dans les coins. Les deux Mangemorts se trouvaient en effet face à Lily et Severus dans le septième étage de Poudlard.

Les deux Mangemorts venaient d'être mis hors d'état de nuire par Severus et Lily.

... lys, aide moi j ai du mal à marcher

Je suis là, Severus! s'écria la jeune femme en venant vers lui

Ce dernier était très mal en point, suite au lancement du sortilège de Peter, qui l'avait prit en traitre, mais on en attend pas moins d'un être comme lui. Rogue, soutenu par Lily, se remirent en route pour la salle sur demande. Lily parvint à la faire apparaitre, il fallait maintenant trouver le médaillon, caché quelque part dans ce tas d'objets divers, que les élèves au fil des générations avaient cherché à cacher aux yeux de tous.

-Il faut trouver le diadème de Serdaigle mon lys, la vie de Harry en dépend

-Le Diadème de Serdaigle! répéta la jeune femme en hochant la tête, puis elle tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour chercher ce foutu machin. Accio diadème! fit-elle, mais il ne se passa rien du tout, à part un léger bruit, comme quelque chose qui cognait pour sortir d'une boite, ou d'une porte. Tu as entendu! dit-elle en tendant à nouveau l'oreille.

Avec le bruit, la jeune femme se repéra, et entendit un objet qui cognait contre la porte d'une petite armoire, elle l'ouvrit et le diadème ne sortit, vola vers Severus, qui l'attrapa au vol, malgré son état de fatigue, ce geste d'ailleurs, l'affaiblit d'avantage et il tomba assit à même le soml, pendant que la jeune femme revenait vers lui.  
>- Comment doit-on le détruire? demanda la jeune femme.<br>- Feudeymonnnnnnnnnn ! fit Severus

Mais le sort échoua et juste des petites flammèches sortirent de sa baguette. Lily vit Severus fermait les yeux et perdre connaissance.  
>Lily ne comprenait pas vraiment comme la destruction de cet objet pourrait vaincre le mage noir. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, elle devait jeter le sort de feudeymon, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle le jetait, elle devait réussir pour Harry et pour James.<br>- Feudeymon! fit-elle.

Le diadème fut alors brisé. 

Soudain, Lord Voldemort tomba à genoux, et se plia en deux, Dumbledore comprit que Lily et Severus venaient de détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort, et de pouvoir ainsi commencer le chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire.

Le cadavre de Lord Voldemort reposa dans une chambre loin des corps des sorciers qui s'étaient battus pour la liberté, et le bien en ce monde. Tout était fini désormais, la plupart des Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis dans tous les sens, et vers les quatre coins du monde. Le Ministère se chargerait de partir à leur recherche, et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore chercherait à reconstruire Poudlard.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE**

Lily se trouvait dans la salle sur demande, tenant la main de Severus inconscient, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors, ni qui avait gagné. Elle attendait peut-être ce qui serait sa mort, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Severus tout seul. Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore entra, elle soupira de soulagement. Le duo fut conduit à l'infirmerie par le directeur de Poudlard. Lily resta donc à côté du jeune homme.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la guerre venait de se terminer, cette guerre avait amené le triomphe de l'Ordre du Phoenix contre le mage noir. La vie avait vaincu la mort, bon nombre de Mangemorts avait été emmené à Azkaban. Lily, de son côté, se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle était assise prés du lit où était allongé, les yeux clos, un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau. Elle avait éprouvé une telle peur quand elle avait vu Rogue s'évanouir dans ses bras. Depuis que Severus était venu les sauver, elle et son fils Harry. Elle éprouvait une grande gratitude à son égard, elle n'avait cessé de dire que c'était parce que Severus lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas de gratitude qu'elle ressentait envers lui, enfin pas seulement cela. Elle l'avait compris quand elle l'avait vu allongé, inconscient.

Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, lui avait dit qu'il était possible qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Elle en avait éprouvé un grand vide dans son cœur, et elle avait peu à peu compris que Severus avait pris une grande place dans son cœur. Et que cette guerre, les avait rapprochés de manière définitive, dans un très grand amour. Elle avait envie de vivre au côté de Rogue, elle l'aimait, et elle avait donc décidé de veiller sur lui, jusqu'à sa guérison. Lily savait que Severus allait ouvrir les yeux, se redressait sur son lit, et lui demandait si elle allait bien. Parce qu'elle passait toujours avant lui, puis il demanderait des nouvelles d'Harry. Parce qu'il était comme ça, Severus, très avenant, et très protecteur.

La jeune femme avait des larmes aux yeux, quand elle sentit que la main de Rogue, lui serrant la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais lâché sa main, depuis plusieurs jours. Le jeune homme ouvrit et croisa le regard de Lily. Elle lui sourit et tomba dans ses bras, en pleurant.

Tu es guéri, j'ai eu si peur si tu savais ! dit-elle

- Tout va bien, tout le monde est sauvé ! répondit-il pour la rassurer.

- Je sais, Severus !

- Je t'aime, mon Lys !

- Je t'aime aussi Severus ! murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser enfin heureuse.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Slughorn montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il frappa à la porte, et fut inviter à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Dumbledore. Il avait décidé de démissionner de son poste de maître des potions pour profiter de sa retraite et de faire des voyages à travers le monde.

Voilà Albus, tu sais tout ! dit-il à son compagnon.

Le vieux directeur le regardait avec le sourire, ce même sourire bienveillant, et le regard pétillant. Bien sûr qu'il allait laisser son ami partir à la conquête du monde. Il avait même déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Enfin disons qu'il savait à qui demander. Il était sûr que le jeune Severus Rogue ne manquerait pas de venir enseigner aux élèves, l'art noble et subtil qu'est la réparation des potions. Severus était encore en convalescence mais reprenait des forces et des couleurs, et que la jeune Lily prenne soin de lui, n'y ait été pas étranger. La guerre avait détruit de nombreuses vies, mais elle en avait rapproché d'autres.

Lily et Severus se trouvaient dans leur maison, tout juste rentré après la convalescence de Rogue. Elle avait couché Harry, et se trouvait dans le salon avec le jeune homme. Il était là

souriant, et la jeune femme était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf. Il prit sa main, et la guida doucement dans la chambre à coucher, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit.

Lily était dans une pièce, à part, et mettait au point les derniers ajustements de sa robe, avec l'aide de Molly. La femme Weasley avait vraiment été présente pour Lily pendant ces derniers mois. Cela faisait maintenant un an que James était mort, la jeune femme pensait encore à lui parfois. Mais elle était heureuse avec Severus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle portait une magnifique robe de mariée, de couleur crème. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment porté de blanc. Soudain, elle entendit la musique qui annonçait son entrée en scène.  
>- Tu es magnifique, Lily! fit Molly.<br>- Merci! répondit la jeune femme.  
>Nerveuse, elle sortit et se trouva prés de Dumbledore, qui avait accepté de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel, après de Severus. Ce dernier s'était fait une joie d'accepter. La jeune femme s'avança au bras du vieux directeur, et entama l'approche vers son futur époux. Elle était nerveuse, et regardait Severus en souriant.<p>

Merci, dit-elle à Dumbledore, qui alla s'asseoir prés de McGonagall.

Enfin, elle fut prés de Severus, et elle se tourna vers le prêtre de la cérémonie, afin d'unir sa vie à celle de Severus.

Tu es divine mon Lys!

- Merci, Severus! Tu es très élégant aussi! dit-elle  
>- Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres. Severus Rogue, et Lily Potter. Lily Potter acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme Severus Rogue pour époux ?<br>- Oui! Je le veux! fit-elle en prenant la main de Severus dans la sienne.

-Severus Tobias Rogue acceptez-vous de prendre Lily Potter pour épouse ?  
>-Oui je le veux ! fit Rogue à son tour.<p>

Le prêtre demanda les alliances, que Arthur et Molly le passèrent, et le chef de cérémonie reprit :  
>-Lily, prenez l'alliance, et répétez après moi : Moi Lily Potter, je te prends Severus Rogue pour mon unique époux à partir de ce jour et pour tous les jouer à venir<p>

-Moi Lily Potter je te prend Severus Rogue pour mon unique époux a partir de ce jour et pour tous les jouer a venir! fit-elle en passant l'anneau à la main gauche de Rogue.  
>-Severus, prenez l'alliance et répétez après moi :<br>- Moi Severus Rogue je te prends Lily Potter, pour mon unique épouse à partir de ce jour et pour tous les jours à venir.

Lily tendit sa main pour que Rogue puisse lui passer l'anneau à son annulaire. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus, avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers le prêtre pour attendre la fin de la cérémonie.

Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! fit le prêtre dans un sourire.

Rogue, ne le fit pas dire deux fois et se tourna alors vers Lily et l'embrassé en la serrant contre lui  
>- Je t'aime Mon amour<p>

- Je t'aime ! répondit-elle.

Le reste des invités, observait la scène, certains avec le sourire, comme Dumbledore, d'autres avec les larmes aux yeux, Molly, et Mme Pomfresh. Et puis au loin, dans le grand jardin de la maison, on pouvait aperçoit l'ombre d'un chien noir. Il s'agissait de Sirius, bien qu'il ait été invité, comme Remus, qui se trouvait dans l'assistance. Il n'avait pas pu assister à la

cérémonie à cause de sa méfiance envers Rogue. Bien que la guerre soit finit, et qu'il ait contribué à la victoire. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Mais le jeune homme continuait de veiller sur Lily, comme promis à James, bien des années auparavant, mais il le ferait de loin, et en toute discrétion... Et puis, il était aussi le parrain d'Harry, double raison de veiller sur eux. Et si Rogue faisait du mal à Lily ou Harry, il le tuerait.

Le reste de la fête se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde était heureux de la conclusion de cette histoire. Les deux mariés dansèrent pendant longtemps, sous les applaudissements des uns et des autres.

Deux ans plus tard, Lily se trouvait à Ste Mangouste. Elle était entrain de donner la vie, et ce n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Mais elle savait qu'elle aimait déjà cet enfant. Severus et elle avaient voulu avoir la surprise. Elle tenait la main de son mari, qui lui parlait. Il tentait de la rassurer avec des mots doux, et tendres, mais il aurait pu parler une autre langue que cela aurait été pareil, la jeune femme n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle respirait rapidement et poussait pour donner naissance à leur enfant. Elle revoyait le visage rayonnant de Severus, quand elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il l'avait prit dans ses bras, et avait posé sa tête sur son ventre pour parler à leur enfant.

La médicomage qui l'aidait à accoucher, lui faisait des signes encourageant à pousser pour faire sortir le nourrisson. La jeune femme faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, broyant la main de ce pauvre Severus, quand une contraction la prenait. Le pauvre père avait été au soin de la jeune femme pendant toute sa grossesse, au point qu'il avait un peu oublié que Lily n'était pas en sucre, et même loin de là. Elle avait la force d'une lionne, il pouvait d'ailleurs le sentir alors qu'elle serrait sa main dans la sienne.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, leur enfant venait de pousser son premier cri, le médicomage examina l'enfant et annonça que tout allait bien, pendant qu'il le posait sur la poitrine de sa mère.

C'est une fille! fit-il dans un sourire. Et les deux parents baissèrent leurs yeux pour regarder leur bébé.

Il avait trois cheveux sur la tête, d'un belle couleur brune, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était de grands yeux verts qui les regardaient.

Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? demanda Severus.

Violette ! fit Lily.

Lily et Severus, sourirent tous les deux, et la petite fille ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. De retour dans la chambre, Harry vient rendre visite à sa mère, et observait sa petite sœur dans son berceau.

On dirait une crevette ! fit-il, en riant, et les deux parents se regardèrent, et Severus soupira avec le sourire.

Va pour crevette, alors ! dit-il.

Ce sera alors le nouveau surnom de la petite sœur d'Harry Potter, la jeune Violette Lily Rogue


End file.
